I'll keep my word
by Mary Lambkeeper
Summary: Quinn, after watching a heartbroken Rachel, she decides to offer a friendly hand by sticking to a promise she made in her pregnant days, but does being to true to yourself my lead to something more deep?
1. Quinn's Promise

"_You said you'd never break up with me!"_

That was all it took for Quinn Fabray and the crowded hallway to forget for an instant their own problems and turned their heads to this sudden outburst, as they found Rachel Berry pointing with an accusing finger and watery eyes to one Finn Hudson. Quinn, who was retrieving some books at her locker, watched the couple with curious eyes.

She first looked at the tall boy who once was her boyfriend, mainly because he was closer to her and well…because he blocked must of her view, even though he didn't seem to notice her presence. He looked hurt, wearing that famous kicked puppy face, although by the way he looked at the floor while he stood in place the moment those words fell from the divas lips, he also looked betrayed and deeply wounded. Actually, now that Quinn thought about it, he looked exactly the same as that day when said diva told him about Puck being the true daddy of their supposed baby.

Closing her locker slowly, she continued to watch with attention, going from Finn, who still seemed to struggle with something, and went then to the tiny brunette some meters away from her. Sure Rachel was most, if not all the times, a total drama queen, and if she didn't knew better, she would just had shrugged off the desperate face she was now wearing, just like she was hanging to the last bit of happiness in her life.

But Quinn knew better, and probably whatever that was going on at the moment, was seriously worth the face the girl was wearing.

Finn turned around slowly, and then the couple was facing each other.

"I never thought you'd make me feel like this" was all Finn said in a low whisper which surprisingly everyone heard, and after a few seconds of silence, he was walking again to the opposite direction and far away from Rachel Berry. Everyone watch him depart, until he disappeared in a corner. Then every eye landed on Rachel, who stood there heartbroken in the middle of the hallway, her eyes never leaving the place where Finn was lost of her sight. Some seconds passed, and then the student`s body started whispering, and nothing was in Rachel`s benefit nor aid.

Suddenly, and while observing the Glee star looking like she was about to burst in tears at any moment, her chocolate eyes now realizing the audience around her, Quinn felt like a complete heartless bitch.

"She probably deserved it" Quinn heard a girl say somewhere near her.

"Totally" another said.

"I heard she and Puckerman…"

And on and on, people started to talk louder and louder, no one caring at all about Rachel and how their not so discrete comments where making everything worst .Before Quinn could even do something about it, Rachel stormed out of the place, her hands covering her face.

Yes, Quinn felt like a heartless bitch. And why was that?

She seriously didn't know, but she did felt guilty. Or maybe, she did knew…hell who was she kidding. She did. And okay, maybe she wasn't sure what just happened right now, but maybe the fact that Santana, being the bitch that she was, told in front of the whole Glee club that she took Finn`s V-Card had something to do about it.

"Would you just shut the fuck up?" I yelled annoyed to the girl behind me, who was just telling to other two girls the juicy gossip like she did actually knew a thing about Rachel and Finn`s relationship. The girl stood pale the moment she realized who was talking to her. and closed her mouth. Without another word, except for my famous HBIC glare, I was after Rachel`s trail.

And yes, the truth was that Quinn couldn't still stand Rachel most of the time, perhaps because she hated when someone called her Barbie in a demeaning way like Rachel did. Or the fact that their history wasn't the best to start an actual friendship between the two of them. Or maybe it was just her irritating personality or the fact that she was talented enough to proclaim herself as a not Lima looser like she felt most of the time.

But the truth being told, Quinn knew, even though she never accepted it out load; that Rachel Berry was a really nice person who was always there for you even you were never there for her….always treating her like shit and never caring to even say hello, even when same girl more than once offered you her friendship when you most needed one, nor when she gave you the confidence or the right advices when you were pregnant, not really paying attention to the fact that she was helping the competition.

Anyway, Quinn changed a lot thanks to Beth, and during her last months of pregnancy, she did a lot of thinking on what kind of a person she wanted to be from now on. The idea of going someday to Rachel and actually talk to her, thank her and maybe even hug her appeared in her mind more than once. She of course didn't and of obviously this was related to her lack of confidence and her over powering insecurities. But, she did promise something, and that was she would one day repay Rachel.

And how does she stand to that promise?

By keeping her mouth shut when she's told the truth about Santana and Finn sexcapades, when she knew for a fact that the girl indeed cared about Finn and was willing to giver herself (not that someone had to told her that. It was so damn obvious) to him. Of course and prior at her and Sam`s performance, while Finn and Rachel were fighting about said subject, the only thing she could think of to say was that she already knew, just like whole New Directions did, indifference in her voice. The truth was that the moment those words left her mouth, Santana saying in that bitchy voice of hers that no one really cared about what Rachel might say or felt, she felt like crap. But, jus like good old Quinn Fabray, she just pushed the feeling aside blaming it to her frenetic nerves.

What Santana said had being actually her new opportunity to do something about it and finally stick to her promise, but obviously didn't.

Well, the moment her hazel eyes caught the look of those chocolate ones, Quinn knew this was the perfect time to do what she had being struggling on doing, and hell she was going to find Rachel and be the one to offer a friendly hand, even if maybe the whole breakup thing was the brunettes fault.

Quinn Fabray was going to stick to her promise, no matter what, because she was after all, fucking Quinn Fabray.


	2. I swear to my life

`**So first of all, I want to say thanks to all your support. I never thought I would get so many story /author alerts and reviews. It` feel`s so good that you guys liked it, which is why I'm going to stick to this story till the end. Now I don't know If I`ll be able to upload that much, but don`t worry, I will upload.**

**So hope you guys like the second chapter of the story, which I'm not really sure where is going (some place nice I hope xD). Another thing I want to add is that: even though I'm speak English almost perfectly, I'm not sure about my writing, so pardon me if you get confused about something.**

**I'm open to suggestions about where this make take from here, although I'm pretty sure what the next chapter is going to be****.**

**Please comment **** Good or bad, doesn't matter haha. Oh and, I don't own Glee…if that was the case Quinn/Rachel would be the it couple hahaha. Or maybe Puck/Rachel?...hmmm..dunno.**

**Enjoy!**

With that last thought, Quinn was now on her way to Glee Club. It was actually the first place that popped in her head where she could find the girl. She had seen Rachel so many times in there by herself; let's say crying after a slushie facial or some rather rude comment, or just…well…doing nothing at all? She couldn't tell since she never stayed that long to figure it out, mainly because she had never really cared.

It was actually strange, going through William Mckinley hall`s in the search for the girl she used to torture like she also prayed, which was a lot. But she was going to do it, and she was going to ignore her HBIC voice telling her that the last time she let herself led by an impulsive emotion it didn't end quite well. Also she tried her best to ignore she was about to offer her friendship to the biggest gleek of all, the girl who stole her boyfriend…Rachel. Rachel. Rachel frigging Berry!

She hadn't realized that suddenly she didn't felt as confident as like six minutes ago. Oh, and she was in front of the door that led to the choir room. And since when her hands started to sweat?

_You`ve got to be kidding me! I can't be nervous about this _she told herself unable to believe the sound of her thumping heart. She closed her eyes and stood there for a few second, trying to think the best way to start this conversation.

_So…maybe a Hi Rachel...no! She just had a fight, try to be more supportive…I´ve heard what happened Rachel, I'm so sorry….Yeah right, me sorry. She`s surely going to think I'm here to make fun of her._

Frustrated, I let out a groan. _Don't be a coward and just go in there and do it!_

She finally opened her eyes and, taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open trying to be as silent as possible. She didn't want to scare Rachel. But since her eyes were somehow glued to the floor, she didn't realize that the room was empty. Until she did, she looked around not believing she just suffered out there for nothing.

"Rachel?" I said, knowing perfectly well no one was in there."Ugh! Seriously? "I said exasperated. "Not even when I try to do something nice isn't?.. " I mumbled annoyed. One last look and I let out a sigh, preparing to turn around and keep looking for the girl.

"Hi Quinn!" chirped a happy Brittany causing Quinn to scream and jump. Brittany, startled by the head cheerleader`s reaction, took a few steps away while she watched her friend put both of her hands on her chest and look at her with doe eyes.

"OMG B! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" I cried out load, my voice cracking. Brittany just looked at me confused thinking to herself: Why would she want to give Quinn a heart attack?

"No…I just wanted to say hi" she replayed dumbfounded. Quinn just rolled her eyes, not bothering to say anything else.

"What are you doing here?" she then asked to the other cheerio. Suddenly Britt`s face was a few inches away from her , looking at her face intently like she was searching for something.

"Uhm..Britt?" I said a little uncomfortable and confused, furrowing my brows in the process. Brittany, giving one last look, was finally at a safe distance.

"I was talking with Santana like…"she stops and starts to count with her fingers"a few minutes ago, and then we saw you there" she looks behind her, where the door was" Santana seemed confused at first, and so I got confused by San`s face. Then she told me: What`s wrong with Q? She seems constipated or something" she said, imitating S face perfectly which made me smile. Then I heard the constipated part, and my smile was gone"And you did look like that. Then you entered the room, and me and San were about to go when I told her we should check if you were indeed constipated. S told me I could, but said she didn't want to get any near to you if that was the case" by now my mouth was slightly open while I had a what the hell face "At first I thought you were talking with Rachel… which I thought it was weird since I saw her run to the auditorium….but she's not here" she looked around, more confused than ever "Are you constipated Q?" she then asked me, like it was the most normal question to ask "You look a little" she added, getting close again.

_What the…? _Was all I could think after that .Sometimes I'm still surprised how Brittany`s good nature can be a little strange.

"Uh, no B, I'm fine…"I answer, still a little taken aback "Thanks for asking though" I add. Then, my mind is back to what I should be doing. "Britt, you said something about Rachel?" I asked her, not sure if it's a good idea to say any of this to the girl in front of me. Sure, I was not going to tell her why I wanted to find Rachel, but surely I didn't want Brittany telling Santana by accident I was asking for Berry.

"Oh, yes. I saw her running to the auditorium…I think she was crying. San said some rude comment and I told her to be nice. Rachel didn't seem to care though, she just kept running" not wanting to waste more time, I start to move again, before B has the chance to say something else.

"Thanks Britt, I need to go" and with that, I leave Brittany and I make my way to the auditorium, once again confident.

_Poor Q… guess she was constipated and she didn't want to tell me._ Thought Brittany watching the girl depart, feeling bad for her friend.

Some seconds later, Quinn was entering the auditorium, trying her best to forget about her little conversation with Brittany and wishing with all her might that she didn't mention it to Santana. She honestly didn't care if she told her, but she didn't want Santana's big nose in her attempt to do the right thing with Rachel. She actually didn't want Santana do with anything that concerned Rachel at the moment.

At there she was and once again Quinn felt nervous. Didn't matter. She was going to do this. And as she got closer, here eyes never living Rachel, who was at the piano stool, her hair falling and blocking her face like a dark curtain .She could tell she was still crying, her shoulders moving slightly up and down and the sound of faint sobs filling the air. It took her a while to get up there and behind the crying girl, who apparently still hadn't notice her presence. She finally somehow had managed to calm her nerves, and after a few breaths, she took the final step.

"Rachel" I said in a low whisper, trying my best to not scare her like Brittany did to me. I knew I had no idea what to say to her after that, but I was hoping with all my heart she would see more than the bitch in a cheerleading uniform, and more of the heartbroken pregnant girl with the blue sundress and white cardigan who once she offered her friendship. Because, I was scared she thought of me as just a Barbie, like she said. Just a girl who cared about her and only her, and that couldn't do something nice to others.

Suddenly the sobs stopped, just like she was holding her breath. Hazel and chocolate met, mine trying to look caring, hers open wide, scared and bloodshot.

"Quinn?" she asked confused. I was about to smile and get a little bit closer, but then she turned her back on me, holding more tears "If you came here to make fun of me, just might as well do it and leave me in my misery. Juts please make it quick" Great, I haven't said two words and she already thinks I'm here to harm her. Understandable, but it sucks.

"That`s not why am here" I start but then stay silent. How was I supposed to explain why I was here without making it sound that she was some sort of project of mine so I can feel good about myself?

"Of course you`re not" she said, her voice full with sarcasm " I'm assuming you saw what happened in the hallway between me and Finn, thought it would be a nice gesture and came all the way here just to say to me: Hey, I'm sorry about what happened Rachel" I was about to respond to that, but she kept going " Since we both get along so well and you cared about me, what I say I feel?" she referred to Sectionals, and her voice was full of anger and sadness..and mostly, she was making me feel horrible about myself. She kept talking and mumbling things like there was no tomorrow, until she was once again facing me, tears pouring from her eyes "Well I don't think so! I got no friends remember? You just pretend to like me, like Santana said you all did!"That was it.

"Rachel!" I yelled, taking both of her shoulders under my hands. She looks at this gesture confused and the tears kept pouring out from her brown eyes "Please…just..listen" I tried to sound normal, but the fact was that I couldn't stand Rachel`s crying face nor what she just said. "I know it`s crazy but.."I take a deep breath "I'm sorry about what happened" I look at her from the corner of my eyes. She stood there looking at me surprised, a glint of suspicion which wasn't that weird to see. Then I realized I just made, for the first time since I knew her, Rachel Berry speechless. "It`s true, I am sorry Rachel. Look, I-I don't even know how to say this but…Is just I couldn't stand the way you looked down the hallway" then I see she`s about to protest, and I realized how it sounded "Not your clothes Rachel. I do care what you say or how you feel, despite everything Santana said" Okay, now from where that came from?"Uhhm…I mean…"I start to get frustrated and…a little nervous. "Ugh…I'm not good with this you know?" and the way she looks at me, I know she doesn't. I sigh while taking my hands of her shoulders and I know I need to start from the beginning "Look, I`ve thinking about a lot of things, and there is something I can`t just get out of my head and it regards the way you treated me while I was pregnant" then Im interrupted by her voice.

"What are you talking about?"Says Rachel, her voice full with confusion.

"Please, let me finish…."I plead, which seems to surprise her even more, and so, she let`s me. I look at her and continue "You were nice to me Rachel…you..you were one of the few people that gave me any sort of advice…and…I was a total bitch to you"

"You were scared, it understandable. Baby hormones can do whirlwinds with a pregnant mood…well at least is what I`ve read. You don't have to feel Quinn, and In all honesty, I don't want, whatever that you came for, coming out of pity" She explains, this time the venom is gone in her voice, which it could be good if she hadn't said the last words.

"Im not here because I feel bad" I sighed "I knew you would think that….do you seriously got that impression of me? I came here to feel good about myself and not giving one look about how you must be feeling now?"She seems to struggle, with both her tears and the answer. Then I realized this talks is now going to my side "Look, I promise will talk about that in other moment. Right now, I just came here to offer…."I now struggle with what I'm about to say "…me"

Rachel seem far to confused now, cleaning with her hands some of the tears in her cheeks.

"You?...what`s that supposed to mean?" she asks. Then, as some strange force takes control of my body, I'm embracing Rachel in a warm hug, not caring what could be running in her mind right now, or the fact that someone could enter at any minute now. I just hug her, trying to say all the things I wasn't brave enough back when she offered me her help nor after. Rachel doesn't seem to know what just happened and stays there frozen, probably looking at me like I just lost my mind. Me, on the other hand, couldn't help the little smile that formed in my lips while sniffing lightly the brunettes hair, which smelled something like strawberries and mango.

_You are supposed to be hugging, not sniffing like a dog Fabray _said exasperated a voice in my head. I chuckle, finding my little behavior both strange and funny. It didn't pay much attention to that because Rachel was now hugging me back, a little bit awkwardly, but hugging none the less.

" I mean my friendship Berry" I say after pulling out of our clumsy embrace. After an uncomfortable silence, I say "…uhmm…so, what you think?"but I keep going before she´s got the chance to say what Im sure she´s going to say " This is not some sort of sick joke Im trying to pull you into" she gives me a look, that says it all "I swear Rachel. I know you think I'm a heartless bitch—"

"Language" she scolds me. I just roll my eyes.

"Sorry" I apologize "Like I was saying, I'm trying to change….in fact you inspired me " I give her a smile " I saw you…and Kurt. You helped him" I inform her. She nods.

"Besides the fact that you and Sam took mine`s and F—"she stops abruptly. I shake my head.

"That`s not the point. You help him, even after you guys never got along, you helped him" Now she shakes her head.

"I indeed helped him, but It was out of the pure joy of doing it. There was something else in his request that benefited me too. It was a win-win situation, nothing more" I look at her surprise.

"Fine, maybe that was it. But you did something nice to him, just like you did to me, just like you always do. I don't know what Kurt has done to you, but I'm willing to be the first to do it. I'm willing to make you forget all the awful things Santana said. Im willing to offer my friendship to you...if you, of course, want my friendship" I end with a low whisper, feeling sort of sad if she neglected me.

"How can I know this is no just some prank?" she asks after a few seconds. By now the crying had stopped. I smile internally with that. "You hate me…I just…don't understand why the sudden change of heart" she confesses, lowering her gaze. I look for her eyes, smiling at her.

"I understand you feel that way. And you this means you are considering my offer, I seriously don´t deserve it…."I think for a moment "Will take it slow okay? And, If you want, can even talk things about me, so you don`t feel like I'm just trying to get private information from you and the use it against you. I'm not that person anymore." Then I frown "Actually, I've never wanted to be that person…"I shake my head "Will also talk about that later okay?"she nods"So…"I bite my bottom lip, nervous." What you say?..."She looks at me unsure.

"Quinn…I…I don´t know…"I silence her.

"I swear to my life…"Now I stay silent for a moment, then I put my right hand over my heart " I swear in Beth`s life I'm not doing this to harm you…on the contrary. I really do want to be your friend "I do not like the idea of using Beth`s name in vain, for that reason I use it. I'm sure if one thing Rachel knows about me is how much I love my daughter. I would never swear in her life If I wasn't being completely true and honest.

After that, Rachel`s seem to believe me. At least, she knows I'm being truth about something.

"I believe you Quinn. And just for you knowledge, I don't hate you. And if what you say is true, then I'm the one who admires you here. I'm sure it most had taken you a lot to come to this decision. And though I'm still a little bit suspicious about all of this, im willing to give this friendship a change…It would be nice to have a friend you know?" she smiles to me, and so I do the same.

"It would be nice, wouldn´t it?" I say, and we both giggle. I then proceed to put her in my arms, feeling suddenly excited about this outcome. I smile even wider when she hugs me back fully.


	3. Merry Christmas Darling?

**So here is chapter three everyone! Once again thanks for the comments and stori alerts **** im so glad the storie is getting some followers so I´ll try my best to make it great ahahah.**

**I don't own Glee…besides, I prefer to be part of it, not own it xD.**

After everything that happened in the auditorium, things between me and Rachel had been going rather well. The first days she was still a little uncomfortable around me, and even now she still hasn't let me in completely, which I don't mind at all. I know she stills needs time to warm up and I still find hard to focus one hundred percent to all she says in one sentence. But no biggie, I told her we would take things slowly in order to get to know each other better. What ever fits her best I'm cool with it.

I have to admit it hurt me a little when the next day after my friendship offer, as I was waiting for her by her locker, she look at me surprised and admitted she thought all I said was one time thing and by me saying the word "friendship" I meant not trying to rip our heads off every time we saw each other. Of course she didn't use those exact words, more like the whole dictionary just to make that point, but it hurt me anyway.

"_Now where`s the fun in that?" was all I could say to cover my feelings at the moment. But she smiled, which compensated her last comment as I waited for her to retrieve all her books. People stared at both of us, confused as to why there was no snarling and glaring in our conversation. They were staring because of the lack of rude comments like Man-Hans, Treasure Trail or RuPaul weren't coming out from my mouth. People were staring at I'm sure in third person POV would be just as like the knows enemies "Diva and drama queen Rachel Berry and Ice Queen and once again head cheerio Quinn Fabray" were apparently having a normal conversation._

"_Aren´t you worried about what people might think?" said Rachel looking up to me as we walked down the hallway, goofy and confused looks watching us go by. I then gave my best bitch glare to all of them, sending easily a message of "Back off or else". But then I realized I hadn't actually thought about that little detail at all. I say this to Rachel who looks down to her feet immediately, her arms clutching her books instantly to her chest._

"_Oh…well..guess no surprise there" awesome, second hurtful but well deserved comment since the start of our friendship. I then drag her to the side while I look her right in the eyes hoping this action will help to change her mind._

"_It`s not that I'm ashamed of you Rachel" I assure her. Then I give her a little smile "What I meant is that since the moment I decided to do this, that thought never came through my mind" I explain. She stays quiet for a few seconds, until I find her smiling too._

"_It's rather nice to hear that Quinn, and I'm really am sorry for judging you so fast. Is just I still believe all you said was just some sort of dream of mines. That you, of all people in Glee, is willing to start a friendship with me" I look at her, my smile still on my face, till I find myself letting out a chuckle._

"_Well this is quite real Rachel. And please stop apologizing, it`s not like you have something to apologize for after all I've done" I say. She nods rather cutely, as we find ourselves once again walking shoulder by shoulder._

Now things are going smoothly, at least as smoothly as they can.

She is still rather depressed about Finn since most of our conversations, no matter what they are in the beginning; somehow they lead to me trying to sooth her as I internally wish Finn could stop being a total idiotic hypocrite and just forgive her.

I´ve invited Rachel over to my house to have a sleepover so we could talk about girl stuff without being rudely interrupted by Santana, who was more of a bitch as ever since she saw my interactions with Rachel, never forgetting to mention something about Finn. I also wanted for Rachel to trust me more and what better way to do it than inviting her to my house?

It was funny, when I came to her and asked her about it, she made the most adorable surprised face I´ve ever seen. Then Sam interrupted us as Rachel, rather excitedly was accepting the inventions using some rather large words.

"_So…is it true then?" I asked Rachel the first time we where l in the middle of her tale of how she and Finn broke up. She was just telling me the part where she and Puck where having a heavy making-out session in her room. I don`t know what to think at the moment, as a little conversation on the phone within me and a really ashamed Puck about a week ago pops in my mind. He called me saying he was a complete idiot and that he had made, once again, a stupid mistake he hoped Finn would never find out, because it would ruin once again his friendship with him that was just getting to how it used to be before everything happened between us. I knew in that instant that he was talking about Rachel and I remember getting a little feeling of jealousy that filled my body in that moment and t I knew it shouldn't be there. I was with Sam and even If wasn't I seriously didn't want to have a relationship with Puck again other than our friendship and special bounding of love for our daughter. But knowing that he was once again doing the same mistake he made with me with one Rachel Berry just pissed me off. I immediately hung-up, not bothering to hear more about it and I never brought the subject up again._

_Rachel looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers full of sorrow, frowning at me._

"_What is it true?" she asked me confused while she wept away some loose tears in her tanned face. I seriously didn't plan for her to end up crying in my shoulder, but as we where watching a movie, it just happened._

_Unsure of how to say it the best way possible without…you know…saying it, I blushed and then I looked at her with shy eyes. _

"_You know.. that you and Puck…"and that is just as much as I'm able to say. Blame it to my stupid inability to talk about anything like this with anyone. _

_But suddenly Rachel`s face turns from confusion to pure shock. I'm afraid I might had pushed the subject to much with that question and slap myself mentally, as I try to mend it dumbly._

"_No, I mean…you know…not that I was just trying to say…"but I just keep stuttering like and idiot, as my hand start to play with the hem of my PJ´s. I heard then a soft giggle followed by a quiet sniff coming from the brunette in front of me. My eyes find her once again while I'm wearing a confused face. She is shaking her head, her long locks dangling from side to side._

"_No, thank God we didn`t" she admits relieved "If you just had let me finished Quinn, I was just getting to that" she scolds me managing to sound nice at the same time "We didn't, and it was all thanks to Noah really "I then see her like I just cant believe what I'm hearing._

"_He what?" I ask in disbelief. But Puck told me he…"Are you sure we are talking about the same person here?" she chuckles, her head hitting my bed softly._

"_You know, I think you don't give him enough credit Quinn. After all that happen, including his little visit to juvie, I believe he learned his lesson…."We look at each other, one of my eyebrows arched as she smiles those little smiles of hers" Okay, I was surprised to actually, since all I can manage for Noah to say to me is how bad he wants, I quote: to get into my sexy Jew pants"I can`t help but to laugh at this and she does to. After that, she continues, her mood once again dropping "At least things would have been easier if we just had done it. Finn would have a good reason for not wanting to talk to me" she confesses more to herself than me. And suddenly I feel relieved with this new information, and I can`t stop myself but to wonder why do I care so much if Puck slept with Rachel or not. But just as the thought comes, I push it away as I then realized what this means. _

"_What a hypocrite" Is all I say looking at the distance, remembering the time I used to be with Finn. _

"_What?"I hear Rachel ask me. I turned to look at her, my head still replaying old memories of a guy who I dated but was after the girl in front of me._

"_I said what a hypocrite" I repeat. Rachel suddenly tenses, her walls coming up._

"_And why do I get the title of hypocrite? Not that I know why are you using that word in the first place, when I'm positively sure all that I´ve just said can´t be labeled with the word hypocrite" and I know I need to stop her._

"_Not you Rachel. I meant Finn" I say as I find my hand in Rachel´s shoulder. My eyes stayed glued to that little movement, my head tilted to one side. I then snap of it and sigh "You seriously think I didn't knew something happened between you two while we where dating? "she seems to be caught of guard by my question, an ashamed look on her face "I seriously can´t believe he broke up with you because you made about with Puck when he did exactly the same thing with me, I'm pretty sure more than once, a baby on the way "I point out" After he lied to you about Santana when you told him the truth about Jesse…."and I seriously cant freaking believe it. I want to go straight at him and slap him in the face. Here I was, trying my best to comfort Rachel but at the same time feeling bad for Finn. Now I realize the only person that deserves my sympathy is the girl a just some few inches away " I'm sorry Rachel, but right now all I can say is that he is being a complete idiot"_

"_He wasn't actually the father" she points out to and I got the urge to shake her, just to make her realize that was no the point at all "and please don't call him that…" she mumbles, looking away "He has every right to be mad at me…I just don't understand why can't he forgive me already" and once again, the tears in her eyes start to fall rather easily. I stay quiet, not knowing what is the best I could do right now: Keep talking or take her petite body in my arms and calm her down. Just as I'm about to do the second one, I hear her muffled voice " I'm sorry by the way…"I stop my movements, unsure of why she is apologizing now. Her eyes find me and again I feel the urge to hug her. She seems so heartbroken every time we talked about this…stupid Finn._

"_About what?" I manage to say. She looks at me ashamed._

"_We did kiss…more than once "she confesses, more tears trailing down her cheeks "I'm sorry if you ever felt this way back then" and she explodes as I feel her shaky breath in the crook of my neck. And great, I don't know what to do, once again, because I still trying to get used to be so close to her and because I've never been quite good with feelings._

_We stayed like that, my hand going up and down her arms and back and Rachel crying her soul out. And suddenly I wonder if this is how real love must be like, because it was obvious Rachel was madly in love with Finn and vice versa. I ask myself if Finn is just like Rachel is right now: a bloody mess and I wonder if there is anything I could to to get this two together again. But at the same time, I can't shake the feeling that Rachel deserves much better than him._

"_I´ve never felt like this…."I say to her. She looks up at me "I can even imagine how you feel right now Rachel….I never loved him and he never loved me. You do love him" I think about it and add "and he loves you. So don't feel bad about it" I say to her, hoping at least this will take some of her pain away._

"_I still feel awful about it. I just want him back….I love him so much" she admits. I don't know what to say to her, until some seconds pass by._

"_Can I be honest with you Rachel?" I feel her nod weakly in my neck, and so I continue, wishing what I'm about to say might be a mistake "I'm not going to lie to you…what you did was wrong" she sobs loudly "But I understand why you did it, and even If that wasn't the best way to deal with it. I also understand why Finn is so mad about it but…" and here it goes " I honestly believe his a complete moron for not seeing what I'm seeing "silence and I continue "How much you care about him and he is just hurting you because his stupid pride. What happened within me and Finn has nothing to do with you. He hurt you first by being dishonest in your relationship, just like I did with him. He is mad about something he did with me, so I don't see why suddenly he is the one here with no faults….and I'm pretty sure If you haven't told him about Puck but he had found out later he would have told you why you didn't say it when he ask for a full honest relationship" And I can picture this so easily, it make me angry "Look Rach, I know we haven't being friends that long but you are and amazing person. I know you are not vindictive and you always seem to find goodness in everyone, just like you did with me when you gave me a second chance" I get nervous about this confessions, so I clear my throat, trying to stick to my point" Uh…the thing is… I know you didn't mean what you did…."I sigh" If he can see this, then I think he doesn't deserve you at all" and then I feel myself blush, which I don't get at all._

_At first I was met by Rachel`s silence and I feel like I just ruin it all. Then I hear her voice, talking in a low whisper._

"_You mean it?"She asks me as she backs away a little. Her eyes seem to be shining, and I don't think it has to do with the tears they are producing rather easily. A strange feeling builds in the pit of my stomach and I'm not sure what to do about it. I nod at her, a smile forming in my lips. She also smiles, her eyes now looking at her hands._

"_You'd have to be blind, and I still think that even a blind person would be able to know how wonderful you are Rach" I tell her, every single word coming out from my lips chuckles at this._

"_Guess you are the only who sees it" she says, more sadness in her voice. I feel mad to all my teammates in Glee, who still treat Rachel like crap._

"_They know you are" she shrugs, like she is telling me to stop lying for her "No Rachel, don't give me that" I say serious and she turns to me, confused "I'm not saying all of this just to make you feel better. I mean, I am but I'm also saying the truth. All guys in Glee club knows this, they are just to jealous to acknowledge it. I was them remember?" I don't expect an answer, so I keep talking " They know you are the one with most chances to get the hell out of here once high school is over. I felt the same way, but know I realize what stupid it was to push you away just because of this. They will come to their senses in time" I assure her, but I know deep down she still doesn't believe me "And if they don't, you'll have me" She smiles" Finn will come to his senses to, just give it time for him to remember all the great things about you" I take her hand, reassuring her about this last fact." I mean, you are Rachel Berry for crying out load. The moment he hers you singing he will be back at your feet!"I say with a big smile and a light squeeze in her hand. Still, I think she deserves better "And if he doesn't well…forget him. I'm sure there is someone out there who will love to have you in his arms"_

_After my little speech, I notice Rachel is in deep thought, looking out our hands in her lap. I wait patiently, biting lightly my lip from time to time, waiting for her to say something, anything. As nothing comes out from the singer´s mouth, I break the silence._

"_What are you thinking?" I ask her curiously, going for my hand in hers since she is still to engrossed in them, and the to her brown eyes._

"_About what you just said….you are right" she looks right at me, her mood changing quickly, her body radiating full determination. Now I'm really curious about why the sudden change in her persona "I shouldn't be like this. I'm Rachel Berry…and you just give me and idea of how to show everything I think to Finn regarding his behavior. To make him remember why he dated me the first place" and after I hear this, I cant help but smile mischievously, eager to hear more about this "Crying like a baby day and night is not going to do any good….hell why didn't I it didn't occur to me before?"she seems so confident right even used the word hell, so im guessing whatever she is planning is rather good._

"_So what are you going to do?"I ask, getting closer, the smile never fading. For some reason I could see Rachel marching up right to Finn and telling him she didn't need him. I also imagine her asking me to conduct a slushie facial, Finn the main target( I knew Rachel was not going to go with this…but oh well I can´t help but to imagine her doing it). Rachel slapping him. Rachel yelling at him and the turning to me with a big satisfied smile in her face. Mainly, I imagine Rachel realizing Finn wasn't everything in her world._

"_I'm going to sing to him" she informs me. Of course she was going to tell him she is over him via song. I nod frantically; waiting for what I think is coming. Maybe a song like He Wasn´t by Avril Lavigne? Or something like Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift? Wake Up by Angie Arsenault? "Merry Christmas Darling" and as she gives me her Rachel Berry smile, mine drops just as quick" You know…as a Christmas present. Just like a…forgive me present" I blink, because I can´t believe it._

"_Merry…Christamas Darling?"I ask her slowly. She notices I'm not as eager as she is and she quickly asks about it._

"_You think is a bad idea?" I gulp, unsure what to say. But no, I'm supposed to be supporting her about this, so I do the right thing, instead of following my instincts._

"_Hell love it" I give her a fake smile, while I bite my tongue, keeping my mouth shut as I want to scream to her: YOU DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER!_


	4. Under the mistletoe

**So I hope you like this new chapter you guys. I think the last one didn't get as much as much attention like the first one, so I changed things a little bit. Any suggestions are more than welcomed. And yaii tomorrow glee. Just heard the songs previews and they were awesome! Cant wait to hear Rachels creations for regionals :P**

My eyes were glued to the curious calendar Rachel gave me a few days ago, that was now hanging in my locker. I still hadn't been able to define if the little gift was sweet or strange. And no, thank God it wasn't like the one she showed me of both her and Finn`s faces photoshopped to fit in a cat´s body. This was just a regular calendar. What I find curious was all the dates crossed with a red "x". And it all happened because I asked her what movie _Spring Awakening _was. After that and a dramatic speech, she promised she would teach me all about the Broadway world, and so the next day I found myself hanging this little reminder of my ignorance, as she called it. But still, it was nice to have a friend that was so eager to teach you the things she loved, and most of all, that she wanted to make you feel good about yourself when you couldnt. In the upper part of the calendar was a phrase Rachel took the time to put after I told her that; since I had Beth, I felt more insecure about my body than I ever felt before...

I let myself smile as I read: _The best and the most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touch-they must be felt with the heart *_ I even chuckled for the third time when I caught sight of the famous Rachel Berry star at the end.

I stay there, looking to this touching present, not noticing the person looking at said calendar over my shoulder.

"Okay, what the hell is going on between you and Berry?"I'm startled at first by this intrusion as I face Santana, who looks at me with her arms crossed over her chest, a deep frown on her face.

"And hi to you" I say sarcastically, closing my locker, knowing what´s coming "What do you want Santana?" I ask irritated. She just rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, don't pretend it isn't true Q, I've seen how you and Berry got so suspiciously close after I told the midget about me and Frankenteen" I look at her, not really knowing what she is trying to say.

"So? We are friends, big deal" I admit, though I assumed that was pretty clear by now. Still, Santana seems to want to know more about something, which I'm not sure what it. All think about is tha if I walk away from her now, things are going to get worse.

"So now you flirt with all your friends?"Now I'm confused " Cus I don't remember a time when you did that with me or Britt"

"What are you talking about? I don't flirt with Rachel" I point out a little weirded out by this accusations.

"Really? It didn't seem that way at Schuester's"

And so, my mind goes instantly to Christmas Eve.

**Flashback**

_So, things between Rachel and Finn didn't end up quite well and now I realized I should had said something when Rachel told me she was going to sing that song to him. The moron didn't even let her sing it!_

"_You know…"I start as I see Rachel watching Finn, not wanting to let go. She turn her attention to me and waits for me to continue "It was nice what you just did tonight for Mr. Schue " I say to her with a soft smile._

"_Even though I don't celebrate this particular festivity, I know what is like to feel alone. And he has done so much for all of us, I thought it would be awful to left him on his misery in a day he seems to really appreciate "She explains as she looks down to her lap. I know what´s on her mind after the word "alone" left her lips. I nudge her as I try to make her feel better._

"_It will get better Rach" I say to her, speaking my mind. She sighs, rather tired of talking about it._

"_I know" is all she answers. I bite my lip for a few seconds as I watch her thinking how to make it really better. _

_I tried with Finn, the moment Rachel told me the asshole didn't listen to her sing nor didn´t he forgave her when she apologized, once again, with him; I saw red. Here she was, this amazing girl madly in love, bleeding her heart out and Finn was to fucking blind to do something about it._

"_Stop being an ass and just forgive her!"I yelled at him angry._

"_I can´t okay? You from all people knows why I cant! "he yelled back, closing his eyes, almost like it hurt for him to think about it "And why do you even care?"he asks after he catches up. I stay quiet, not really sure what to say. If it was for me, I would have just told Rachel to forget him. But is just….I cant stand her look so sad all the time. I knew she deserves more, but at the same time I don't know what does that mean really, so the only thing that I came up with was trying to make him see some sense, even if it meant the two of them getting back together, which for some reason it seemed wrong to me._

"_Ugh please, stop whining about it will you?"I say tired of being such a martir "You cheated me with her don't you remember? And then you believed you were Beth's dad!"I remind him, feeling myself loosing looks like I just punch him in the face and I know is because I reminded him of the time I so carelessly used him. I take a deep breath so I can continue, trying to ease my guilt at the same time" She loves you Finn. Do the right thing for the love of God and let me give you an adive: buy her a necklace with a star I saw her looking the other day in a shop give it to her as a Christmas gift so you don't look like a prick since she tried to sing you as a gift of hers, and just forgive her" he is about to protest, but I stop him "If you love her to, you will forgive her. I know she hurt you and I know it reminds you of what happend last year, but this is not the same as it was back then Finn" I explain, trying to stay calm. He seems in deep thought and so I take this as my cue to leave the spot._

"_Quinn, wait!" and so I wait" Why are you doing this? "he looks down at me, confused, but at the same time I notice he is trying to figure something out. I shrug, not wanting to really speak my mind._

"_I just…"and I walk away._

_And by the looks of it, he didn't follow my advice. Well, if Finn is not going to anything about it, then I am._

"_Hey, I got you something" I say suddenly, taking out the little box I kept hidden behind my back. She seems surprised, but almost inmedietly she is smiling, a little bit flustered._

"_You didn't have to give me anything Quinn"she starts but I shake my head, handing her the box._

"_Nonsense" she takes the box from my hands and looks at it with a soft smile" Besides, it would be rude since you gave me this" She looks up, as I caress the necklace of a half star that she gave me a few hours ago. You know, those necklaces friends share? The other half, which by the way she was no wearing, belonged to her._

"_You put the necklace on?"she asks amazed and I cant help but to laugh._

"_Well yeah, I thought that was the point!" she looks again the box, playing with her in hand._

"_I just thought you…would be ashamed to wear it in public..or to wear it at all"And I fell bad about this, because Rachel somehow always managed to say this kind of comments without really realizing it what effect they had on me" What is it?"she says curiously, shaking the box lightly by her ear. I roll my eyes._

"_Just open it"_

_She doesn´t waste time, and while she carefully takes the decorative paper off, I look around the room. Everyone seems too engrossed in their own business. Brittany is chirping happily on Arties lap, while Tina and Mike talk with Sam, who catches my eye and smiles softly at me. I then find Mr. Schue having a conversation with Finn, Mercedes and Kurt._

_I hear Rachel gasp besides me, so I turn to look at her. As I look her face of pure inoccent surprise, I chuckle lightly._

"_Remember what you said to me when you saw the ring Sam gave me?"she immediately looked down to my hand, where said ringer was around my finger. She nods."You said you wish someone could give a symbolic gift as well, regardless it was a ring or not" I repeat._

"_Quinn I-"_

"_Well, I just thought I would just give you the ring, since you seem to like it" She takes out the ring and looks at it, her eyes chocolate orbs shining. She gives me then a reluctant face._

"_Quinn…I seriously don't think I can acc—"I roll my eyes, not really wanting to hear a Rachel Berry speech over this._

"_Is not like I'm proposing Rachel"She chuckles and shakes her head. After a few seconds of hesitation, a reassuring smile from my part; and she then proceeds to take the ring to her finger. Not an instant later, feel her arms wrap around my neck thickly, as soft "thank you" is whispered in my ear._

_As we hug, my eye caught sight of Santana, who watched both of us like she just saw a ghost. I shrug it off, not really bothering to think about it._

_**Flashback ends**_

"So what? I gave her a present; I don't see why are you making a big deal about it. I also gave YOU a present if you don't remember, does that mean now I'm flirting with you too?"I ask, tired of this conversation which seems to be going nowhere.

"Besides the fact that you gave her a ring while all I received was a Christmas card and a coupon to Breadsticks, that`s not what I was talking about" she continues, her ponytail going from side to side as she played that top dog attitude she loved to use in times like this.

"All you received?"I ask her offended, opening my mouth in a big O" You freaking love Breadsticks and it was not only one coupon, but two!"I reminded her as she groans.

"And who I was supposed to go with?"As I'm about to answer, she shook her head furiously, lifting her arms.

"Okay, that's not even the point Q!"She says frustrated. I sigh, realizing the hallways are now empty. Great, I'm late now.

"Then what is the point, so I can get the hell out of here" I cross my arms as Santana looks at me up and down just like she was reading me.

"About you and Rupaul getting all lovey-dovey under the mistletoe" she informs me with a knowing look.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Quinn!"I hear my name being called, as both Rachel and I are having a conversation with Artie and Brittany about B´s excitement over Santa´s soon arrival. I look over at Sam, who smiles at me, asking me to come. I go over without saying word to the others, who continue the conversation._

"_Hey gorgeous" he says to me sweetly. I look up and find he is holding mistletoe over us "Got to keep traditions alive don't you think?" he says smiling his typical goofy smile. I can´t help but to smile at this. And I know I'm not head over heels for him, but sometimes I can´t help to think he is the only guy I´ve dated who respects me and keeps it romantic all the time, tough lately I don't get as excited to be around him like when I decided to take seriously his crazy proposal. I guess is the fact we haven't being spending so much time together, or that we don't make out as often, but I also hadn't take the time to analyze it either._

_I_ _don't say anything, I just stand in my tip toes and I kiss him sweetly, pretty sure the feeling will come around, but it doesn't. At least not like it used to feel when he told things like this to me. Guess the whole Finn can´t take the stick from his ass thing is still in my mind._

_As our lips parted and I open my eyes, Sam´s are still closed, I feel someone watching over me and soon I find Rachel who seems almost nostalgic as she looks at us, and I can´t but to feel bad about it. Surely I kissing Sam reminded her of Finn._

_The minutes passed and I was once again by Rachel´s side, not after some quality time with my boyfriend who still couldn't believe Brittany still believed in Santa, and who also asked me about my new friendship with Rachel. Beside telling him I was so happy about it, I also told him I couldn't help but to feel a little guilty, realizing I´ve been spending more time with Rachel than with him. He shrugs it off, saying it was about time to make peace with the diva and that he is happy I got a new friend._

"_I'm happy for you Quinn" told me Rachel after, as she looks over me and Sam, who was now talking with Finn in a far corner. Rachel didn't make a comment about that "Sam seems to really care for you" I look at my boyfriend for a second, they my eyes meet Rachel´s._

"_He is a nice guy" is all I say, before we are interrupted by Brittany´s voice._

"_Mistletoe!" she says excited as she held the little thing above both mines and Rachel´s head. We both look at each other, as we find ourselves blushing furiously._

"_Brittany I don't think is adequate for me and Quinn to—"_

"_Ugh Berry, just do it for Christ sakes "I see Santana is behind Brittany, pretending to look bored. I groan at her. Brittany is still waiting with a big smile on her face and I can´t help to wonder if Santana is behind this._

_Why do I even ask myself that? Of course she is._

"_Look Britt" I start, but I'm immediately interrupted by, who would have guessed, Santana._

"_Aww is little Q nervous about giving a peck to Treasure Trail over here?"She teases me. I once again groan._

"_Be nice San" scolds Brittany and instantly Santana drops her gaze, looking absolutely whipped. I feel the urge to laugh "Well…?"Says Brittany to both of us, dangling the mistletoe to make her point clear. Santana looks up again, a mischievous smile on her face. I look at Rachel in the corner of my eye, who is currently nervously biting her lip._

"_Yes Q, well?"I feel the urge to slap her in the face, but the sound of Rachel´s voice attracts my attention._

"_I'm just going to go" informs me in a whisper, hiding those beautiful eyes behind her eyelashes" I don't want to make you feel un—"and just like that I give her a peck on the lips as I close my eyes and she stays shocked in the spot. And for some odd reason, I don't feel freaked out like I thought I should be feeling, since I really didn't even knew what got over me. In the background, I can hear Brittany as excited as always, surely because she thinks we are trying to keep the spirit to its high. As Santana, at first I believe she just left grossed out about it because I dont feel a snarky comment, nor a yuck sound. I feel the terrible urge to prolong this and just as the idea of moving my lips over Rachel´s comes in my mind, wondering if they feel as soft as they do with a little friction, I get nervous as ever and take a step back._

_To my surprise Santana is still there and just like I imagine she is looking at us, mainly me, with a big frown, but she doesn't say anything because in that instant Brittany says:_

"_Merry Christmas!" and she leaves, dragging Santana with her, probably in the look of more mistletoe victims. I chuckle as I look how Santana still seems so powerless under Brittany´s charm, even when they stop to…well…doing whatever they did before._

_I feel Rachel´s eyes over me and just like that I feel my cheeks getting warm once again. I turn my head to face her and my heart instantly melts at the sight I find. She is also blushing furiously, her eyes are open wide and her lips are parted slightly, her hand over her chest. I'm unsure how to explain what just happened, but I also feel like I shouldn't be explaining myself over something as simple as trying to get Santana off both our asses. We stay quiet and I swear she is trying hard to break the silence, which is now getting uncomfortable._

"_Quinn" she starts and I found myself smiling at the way she says my name " You really didn't have to—"and just like the first time, like some other me takes control of my actions, I peck her on the corner of her mouth, taking her hand in mine, interlinking our fingers._

"_No biggie" Is all I say, as I lead us back to everyone, afraid to look into her eyes at the moment. She follows and I'm sure she wants to continue with this, but I'm glad she doesn't, because I seriously don't know what happen and how to explain it._

"_Okay"I hear her say as I feel a light squeeze in my hand. I feel something inside of me, so I take longer steps, trying to distract myself, my eyes looking straight to were most everyone one where talking in the couch._

_Sure, no biggie. I think sarcastically._

**Flash back ends**

.. I didn't even remembered Santana. Because, to be honest every time I think about that night, I just remember the peck and the look on Rachel´s face.

At the same time, I've been trying hard to not think about it, but I can't freaking do it! Every time I think about her the memories comes through my mind like lightning, and it seriously is starting to scare me. I didn't spent time with Rachel on vacations, since she was in NY with her parents for most of it, so the subject wasn't mention back then and so we never talked about that after it happened. At the begging, and with the benefit of Rachel´s absence I assumed I was overreacting with the fact I let my impulsive self out once again.

The only interactions we had were texts or calls like…once a day, me asking about the city, she asking how I was doing back here with my mom. But yesterday, as I saw her once again walking down the hallways after all the time I haven't seen her with those stupid short skirts of her, her hair falling down her shoulders looking it was out from a Herbal Essence commercial, her skin perfectly smooth and inviting, her smile radiating a warmth all over my body and those eyes making me feel like…. I knew something was so fucking wrong with me.

Now I've been hiding like a fucking bunny, trying to avoid as much contact with her with lame excuses. I know she knows I'm avoiding her, but I also know I can´t do anything else.

I notice Santana is still waiting for my answer, and just like that the old Quinn Fabray kicks in, as I look at her with indifference.

"It was just a peck. Thought you would stop bitching around if I just did it" I explain. Of course, she doesn't buy it.

"Don't play with me Q, your whole don't fuck with me attitude I seriously don't buy it right now" I keep a straight face, waiting for her to continue "You fucking enjoyed that kiss and I want to know what the hell is going on!"She hisses.

"Peck" I correct her. She just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, you so wanted to kiss Berry and is fucking unnerving" Even if I'm looking as normal as ever, I feel myself getting more anxious about her accusations because Im starting to believe they are true "You guys are like dating now?" she asks, not in her annoying self, but kind of curious.

My mouth dries instantly as I feel a lump start to constrict my throat.

"Okay, first of all I didn´t enjoyed it. It was a peck, just like the ones Brittany has gave me like a billions times. I was being nice, since I must remind you, Rachel feels like crap because of you and her ass of ex-boyfriend, so pretending to be grossed out by it wouldnt have help her. And you were the fucking one who said I was nervous about doing it, so I was just trying to prove you wrong."I explain, trying to sound mad about these accusations. In the proccess I also feel like shit, knowing all Im saying is pure crap. She just stays there, looking all mighty, listening "I believe this answers the second question" I finish, turning over my heels.

"You know I´ll find it sooner or later right?"she asks me, but I don't answer. I just continue, glad to be the head cheerleader, knowing my tardiness wouldn't affect me. This obviously pisses Santana off, because I then hear her yelling" Guess the midget would crack sooner or later!"

Just like that, I find myself facing Santana, a smack down threatening to take place.

"Okay, now let me be very clear with you" I spat, trying to tower her "I'm used to all your bullshit Santana, but I'm not letting you to mess around with Rachel. I don't want you any near to her nor I don't want to find out you conducted a slushie attack towards her. You can fuck with me all you want, but . Alone!" I hiss, gritting my teeth, clenching my fists.

She seemed surprise at my sudden outburst, when she also didn't seem at all scared with my warning.

"Never would thought the dwarf would have you so whipped Q" she joked "Nor I thought you would one day defend her…its cute, since you don't do it when I say shit about your boyfriend" She then looks at me with a sweet, but really annoying smile "Little Q is in luuuuveee?"and aww face plastered on her face. Face I so wanna to slap.

"Fuck you Santana!"I yelled at her, not giving shit about who could hear me. She just laughed clearly having a good time watching me like this. I groaned loudly "You are warned! Do something to Rachel and—"

"And what Q?"she asks, not really expecting for me to come up with something. But I know just the thing. I smirk.

"I´ll not only kick your butt out of the cheerios" she huffs, not scared at all" I´ll tell Brittany the truth" she stood there, her smile disappearing from her face instantly. With that, I left, hoping this last threat would be enough to keep Santana out my hair.

**Yaii, finally some Faberry interaction and there is more to come, the question is: do you want me to continue this or should I just kill it? Is up to you guys!I promise things will get more interesting, I was actually waiting to get to this point so I could really start what I had in mind the begging. Anyways, gotta go now, school tomorrow and it sucks. Wish I could stay up late, but not even the loudest songs can wake me up if I do it,**

**Have a nice week and thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them and I wish I knew how to answer them, so If you could tell me how I´ll be more than happy! :)**


	5. I know you:part 1

**Oh God…I'm about to fall sleep….anyway hope you guys like it and thank you soo much for your comments. I think I'll post really soon so….yeah**

**.Now**

**Enjoy!**

I felt myself smile softly as I watched Quinn entering with that blue Katy Perry wig over her golden hair, as she and all the cheerleaders were practicing their routine for regional's. It was nice to see Quinn in her element, so confident and happy. And even though now she puts a great effort while performing on Glee, I know that being a part of the cheerios again after all the last year drama takes out a smile form on her face.

I had been sitting on the far side of the bleachers for several minutes now, just observing this practice because of Quinn, who was the only reason I had the interest to come at all. Is not like Ive never found making myself invisible during Cheerios practice, because honestly I used to do it when my life was "Rachel Berry: The primal target to all slushies and the muse for pornographic drawings in the bathroom" so I could imagine I was the same girl I came to admire now. Back then of course it wasn't because I appreciated her, but mainly because I envied her for her looks and popularity...and Finn afterwards.

But now, I still can believe said girl came to me that day in the auditorium and ask me for forgiveness and a second chance to prove she was a new person.

Can't blame me for being suspicious at the beginning, but now I realized how mature Quinn has become and I can't help but to be proud and flattered to be her friend. And since we started our sudden friendship, I soon realized how much she longed to return to be the cheerleader who won every championship for Sue Sylvester.

So here I was, like some sort of déjà vu of mine, keeping a low profile so I could watch her without being thrown out from the place by the women in the red track suit that was keeping her eye on every move of her cheerios. I looked at the three main cheerleaders, who of course were Quinn, Brittany and Santana; as they danced around, her moves perfectly performed. My eyes got wide open when the rest of the team made their appearance, some guys in bikes, some girls...with some sort of boobs on fire artifact.

When the routine came to an end, I had to control my urges to clap fervently to such a great performance, but I knew I couldnt. One, because of Sue Sylvester, who seemed kind of bored, and two, because of Quinn.

The fact was this:

Since our little surprise for back on Christmas Eve, and since school started, Quinn has been avoiding me. Is not like she was mad at me, but she just simply started to run away from me every time I try to talk to her and hell I'm not stupid to buy her silly excuses. So okay, maybe I'm not only here to see her perform, but to confirm if she was lying to me. For now, she said the truth about being busy because of regional's and how Sue has being behind her like a maniac. Still, I know something is up and I have the funny feeling is about our little peck under the mistletoe.

Yes, it was something I never thought I´ll do, not just to peck another girl in the lips but to peck Quinn Fabray, recent friends and old enemies, on the lips. Technically, it wasn't me who did it, but Quinn herself. That´s why I cant quite understand her recent behavior. Does she think I'm trying to take advantage because of that? Or was she like...drunk and that's why she did it and now feels grossed out about it?

And it was just a freaking peck!

"Im boored" was all it took to take me back to the present as I instantly felt myself frown deeply. Some other things were said, something between "The Dallas Cowboys cheerleaders" which was even more confusing for me.

"But Coach Sylvester, this is one of the most elaborated routines the cheerleaders had ever done" protested Quinn, hands on her hip as the conversation continued. She kept going, but her soft voice, which she didn't raise more than necessary for her coach to hear made it difficult to hear the rest.

"And yet I'm still so very bored" said lazily Ms. Sylvester through her bullhorn. I then watched Santana hitting herself and Brittany in the face with a chicken breast.

At the end Quinn ended up just like Santana and Brittany, hitting herself with said chicken breast. I couldn't decide if to laugh or not.

**Quinn's POV**

You got to be fucking kidding me! First Coach tells us, again, that we suck and now these morons are joining Glee Club?

"Oh hell to the nah Mr. Schue!"Yelled Mercedes over all the other complaining voices, mine included.

"Mr. Schue are you serious? This other guys make Kurt transfer!"said Finn pointing at them as he stood up.

"And there is no way I'm sharing the choir room with a known homophobe!" exclaimed Rach indignantly, also pointing at Karofsky, who just stood there looking at nowhere when those words left the girl's lips.

Even I knew the time wasn't the right to do it but I instantly felt a smile grow on my face, as I watched her looking so mad. I felt the urge to bite my lips just with the sight. _Never realized she looked kind of...hot when she gets mad. _I thought and then instantly froze in my seat. My eyes went immediately to Sam who was in the chair next to me as normal, who seemed as he was about to loose it, watching his ass of football teammates complaining like a bunch of bitches.

_Okay, you gotta stop thinking like this Quinn! _I yelled internally.

It was official. I've been avoiding Rachel to death since I started to realize the way she looks while she walked down the hallway. The stupid peck on the lips I thought I was doing just to make her feel better that day at Shue´s is now my torturous memory of all day. I can't get it out and I'm frankly more and more scared about everything I've been feeling. _It's not like I have a crush on her or something._ I told myself when I cached my eyes observing her during Math class. _You are getting confused over nothing. _I looked away as our eyes found, my cheeks getting warm. _You are confusing a nice and healthy friendship with something else just because you can't control your bloody hormones!_

Fine, blame it on the hormones then. Still, now I can't get myself to me comfortable around her because my mind flies to that darn peck as I soon realized Im noticing little details about her. Like...how she should really stop using those argyle short skirts, or how her smile lights up when she sees me. Or the way she bites her lips like I do when nervous. Or how much I wished she looked at me like she still looks at Finn.

I close my eyes, trying to forget everything and focus on the recent tragedy of my hell of a day.

"Fine. As offended I am about their presence here, I wouldn't let anything get in the way of a performance" Rachel says and I instantly drag my attention to her as I don't have any idea of what she is talking about. _Really, I dont mind what she is talking about, just that she is talking like that...hell no. Stop this!_ I then watch Puck get up from his seat, taking his jacket in the process, Rachel making her way to the front of the class.

The moment I understood what was happening, as I identify the song they are singing, something takes over me.

For one I can't help but to melt with Rachel's voice, which seems to get more angelic day by day. The light hitting her features almost perfectly, making her looks absolutely stunning like I've never realized before. And hell I had been noticing this for days now.

She is looking at the crowd, not caring at all about the jocks who if they dare to say something to her I'm surely going to cut their balls off. I smile adoringly at her when her eyes meet mine, forgetting I shouldn't be watching her like this, Sam just a few inches away from me...and well...the whole fucking people in the room who might also notice that me, Quinn Fabray, has been dealing with strange feelings for that pettite girl since Christmas. Then I acknowledge the guy playing the guitar and also singing along. I totally forgot about Puck and just like that the nice but foreign feelings are shadowed with another I know fully well: Jealousy.

_What the hell are they singing this?_ I grit my teeth as I feel like I've been cheated. W_hen they got back together_? _I mean...did she lie to me when she said she didn't have feelings for him? Wait...am I jealous about Puck singing with Rachel?_

An internal struggle started, as I keep watching both of them sing, looking sickly in love or something. It was getting me and I didn't like it at all. I groaned furious, not knowing what was happening inside and outside, some dominant and overprotective side of me I didnt knew till now surfacing. I felt Sam's confused and concerned eyes on me, but I seriously didn't give a crap about it right now. After all, how can you explain your boyfriend this?

The song finished as they both stood there looking at the crowd, their chins held up high, almost daring the jocks to say something. I was the first to clap, even though I'm still mad about it, enraptured by Rachel..._I mean Puck...ugh damn it!_ Everyone else followed me, clapping proudly at them, producing a smile in their faces.

And the assholes had to ruin it.

"The girl with the mohawk had a really nice voice"the voice of Azimio echoed the room.

Just like that, hell broke loss, and all of us were trying to rip the football players heads of. Puck was aiming his guitar with a murderous look on his eyes, Santana might as well be fuming fire out from her nostrils. Brittany looked scared and was trying to calm her best friend and Coach Beiste and Schue were restraining Puck with all their might.

I caught Rachel, who was wearing a face just like Puck's, as I was on my way to get involved in said caos. I seriously believed she could kick their asses just like I was about to do, but she seem so small I was afraid something could happen to her. I felt myself getting even more protective over her, and my entire anger disappeared as it was replaced by one of pure concern for her safety.

"Let me go!Let me go!"she screamed, fidgeting in my arms which were securely wrapped around her thin waist. She kept kicking and screaming, but I just couldn't let her be hurt by this gorillas.

**The Next Day:**

Just to make things greater, coach lost it. Like, literally lost it. Just a few hours ago I saw her screaming like crazy over Principal Figgins office. I knew things were going to get awful, especially us(me) since I was the one who came to in the first place to tell him about Ms. Sylvester crazy idea concerning Brittany and a canon.

"What about the cheerios in Glee Club?" asked Rachel to Mr. Schue after Couch Beastie suggested to her football team to do the half time of their championship game, leading to the whole team whining like babies. I felt the eyes of our Glee club teacher over me, San and Britt, both of them quiet as I was, probably thinking what the hell to do now.

"They have a choice. Us or the cheerios competition" was all he said.

_No kidding._ I thought sarcastically, wanting to punch him.. or someone in the face. Why, for once since school started again, can't I take a fucking break of all this?

"Well obviously Quinn is going to choose the Cheerios" said Finn, looking at the three of us like we were some kind of traitors.

_Now at least I found someone to punch._ I glared at him.

"Hey, that's not fair Finn. You don't even know what she's going to do" groaned Rachel at her ex, taking me totally unprepared.

Mr. Schue continued with his typical speeches, trying to convince us to stay with them. I couldn't even keep up with him after he spoke two words.

I love Glee, I seriously do. If it wasn't for all them I would probably committed suicide or something. Not really, but the point was that they helped me a lot last year. Is just like...a family to me now. Everything changed when I joined the Club and I own them so much...

But then I remember the period I wasn't I cheerleader anymore: I lost my boyfriend, I lost my family, I felt scared and alone...I don't want to feel that again. Is just like repeating the moment when my dads throw me out of my home, when I made that stupid list out of pure desperation...when I was no one.

**After zombie camp:**

"Zombie camp was funnier that I expected" I look at Brittany and Santana out the corner of my eye, still keeping a straight face as Brittany kept going. Santana just smiled at her adoringly like it was nothing. It frustrated me, that both of them could act like this with eachother all the time without taking crap about it, in front of everyone like it wasn't such a big deal. I wanted that and it also reminded me of the decision we were supposed to take.

"What the hell are we gonna do?"I asked them frustrated, hoping they enlighten me in some way "If we go to our cheerleading competition, then we miss half time show and we are out Glee Club" I explain, facing them "I'm torn" I admit, thinking about a certain brunette.

"Oh, I'm not" shrugged Santana, ignoring my plea. Brittany just seemed confused.

"I'm Brittany" I frown at this, not bothering to say anything about it. _I think im about to get a headache._

And if this wasn't enough for the person making my life a joke...

"I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation" says the voice of Sue. I sigh.

_Fuck me sideways_ "What were you doing in there?" and after some strange comment about ninja poops, I was looking at what I could call "the contract with the devil". As I'm scanning the page, I hear coach saying things only Brittany would believe and do just because she is Brittany. I get angry, wondering why Santana hasn't said shit about this "Coach, that canon is going to get Brittany killed. Is that really worth it just to win a stupid national championship?"

"Seventh consecutive stupid national championship" she spits. I know I'm loosing it.

"This is ridiculous" Coach looks at me up and down with a knowing look.

"You had quite a year last year Q" she starts "And as I recall, you didn't have such a good time out of that cheerios uniform" after those word left from her mouth, the panic of leaving the cheerios took all of me...

And as the coward I was sometimes, Sue got the worst of me and all of us.

I looked at the calendar in my locker, feeling absolutely horrible about myself about quitting Glee club.

"How the hell could you do this?" said the voice of Rachel, waking me up for some sort dream, as she closed my locker, her brown eyes locked in mine. I sighted, tired of all this. "Please don't start Rachel, I'm tired enough of hearing it, what we were supposed to do?" I don't mean to yell at her, but I had been building up so many emotions since the begining of this week, I feel I'm about to explode.

I leave her standing there in my locker as I attempt to avoid a confrontation with her for both our sakes. Of course, being herself, she was following me closely.

"Oh, I don't know Quinn" she says, trailing behind me, her tone sarcastic as it could get "No, wait. Yes I do: Quit cheerios!"I breathe as I say to myself _keep walking and don't look back_ "Coach Sylvester is awful with all of you and don't forget who was for you the last time she dump you on your ass. US, GLEE CLUB" she pointed out.

I face her, feeling a sting in my eyes as I'm trying my best to ignore and control. But the way she is looking at me, just the way she used to see me before everything changed, made me feel worst.

"And you don't think I feel awful about that?"I find hard to speak, my voice cracked, full with shame I was feeling for being such a coward when things got rough. Her eyes softened at this point, but not even that was making me feel better. For some reason I didn't want to disappoint her. I wanted to stay true to all I said and promise to her...I just couldn't find the courage to do it.

"Quinn...I know what is scaring you" I blink trying to fight the tears "You don't have to be a cheerio to be someone "she says, trying to soothe me. Instead, I snap by this accusation, old Fabray talking.

"Oh, you are so naive "I say exasperated by all that was happening and affecting me this much "This whole school is about labels!" and I'm not just referring about the Cheerios issue, but also what I'm feeling when I'm around her. And there it is; the disappointed look in her beautiful eyes. Eyes I see blurry because my own are watery enough already.

"I've never would have thought you were so weak.." she whispers, so I'm the only one on the hallway who can listen to her. I feel a lump in my throat at that moment.

She is right.

"Rachel I-" But then we are interrupted by no other than Finn Hudson.

"Can't believe you choose cheerios over glee!" he screamed at me angry, planting himself besides Rachel who looked so tiny in comparison "Are you that afraid of what people thinks of you?" he says looking down on me with wrinkles on his forehead. Rachel keeps watching me intently and once again I feel the urge to run away from her critic eyes "Never thought you were such a coward! I mean-"

"Shut up Finn!" screamed Rachel at him, punching him in the arm" and leave her alone okay? Whatever reasons had Quinn to leave Glee, she is still our friend so stop being such an ass with her like you didn't do the same thing more than once in the past!"

"What? So are you going to defend her now after all she's done to you?" he yelled back pointing at me "If you were the one leaving Glee, she probably would be saying shit about you" Rachel's fists clenched tightly as her tiny form was now in front of me in a protective way.

"Yes Finn, I'm defending her because she is my friend and she's changed. For some of us, forgiveness is important and means something!" he just rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop Rachel? If you are doing this to teach me a lesson then save it" I was about to step in, because there was no way in hell I was going to let him be a prick around Rachel, but surprisingly that wasn't necessary at all. All Rachel did was laugh.

"Oh Finn, you think all my life revolves around you" she then sighed "We are not talking about this right now. Just get out here will you?" he looked pissed, but he obeyed almost instantly, mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Her eyes stayed locked at his back as he parted, and just like on her performance with Puck, the jealousy was running in my veins.

"Why don't you just go after him?" I asked her in a cold voice, crossing my arms over my chest. When she turns to face me again, she looked perplexed by my words.

"Because I'm talking with you" her voice was soft, but my mind was so clouded with so many emotions and fears I didn't let myself to care.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you are now dating Puck" I huffed, trying to appear strong. Still, the tears forming in my eyes were more difficult to contain.

"What are you talking about? I'm not dating Puck" I snorted as I felt the first tear we were close to and empty room and so Rachel drag us there, knowing fully well I didn't like people seeing me cry. I was so ashamed of myself...

Once inside, she said again "I'm not dating Puck"

Wiping my eyes with my hands, I shrugged.

"Whatever" is all I could say, as the tears kept flowing. Some minutes passed and I felt comforted by Rachel's quiet presence.

"Hope I'll see you there" she whispered. It didn't felt like a demand or snarky comment. She just said it kindly, not caring what my decision might be as she left me alone in the room.

I then let myself cry like I really needed to: like a little child.


	6. I know you:part 2

**Hello everyone! so like I promised here is the second part of chapter five :) Hope you guys enjoy it because I did while writing it. It is a little bit short but oh well I couldnt resist it anymore ahhaha.**

**Thanks again for all your reviews and kind words. They mean a lot so pleaso dont stop sending them ;)**

**Enough of me and more Faberry!**

The three of us looked at the canon where Brittany was supposed to be thrown. I could help to be frightened by the image that crossed my mind while observing the circus like artifact in front of us.

"I'm going to die" said Brittany with a voice without emotion, like she just saw what I saw in my head. I arched my eyebrows, not sure what to say at this point. Santana look the same as me, but some seconds later she spoke words that, in her way, were trying to make Britt feel better.

"It would be worth it" I looked over at Santana, wondering how much shit could I get if I just slapped her.

_Well Fabray, this is what you get for being so afraid of everything._ I thought, my mind going once again to the halftime show and-

"Hey!" the three of us turned around but I instantly recognized the voice. Confused, I look at those chocolate orbs that seemed to be a strange dream for my confused head. Her hair was pulled in what I guess was in another time a braid. But now, her brunette hair was a total mess and... kind of wet...

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"I asked her surprise by her presence and her appearance. She was covered with sweat, her face was adorned with two blurry black lines over each flushed cheek. But what was more out of the normal was her outfit "Why are you wearing that?"I pointed at the red uniform that normally a girl shouldn't be wearing at all, unless for Halloween or something.

"I joined the football team along with all the girls in Glee Club" she announced in short breaths. Apparently she runs to get here quickly "That doesn't matter. I'm here to stop you from going to Sue´s regional´s competition. You guys have to come to the game with me" she explained as she made gestures with her hands to go with her and even she was talking to the three of us, I could feel her eyes boring deep in me.

"Haven't you being paying attention? If we are not cheerios, then we are nothing" What a weak excuse, but I just could handle that feelings Rachel brought.

She smiled kindly, shaking her head from side to side

"You think that but is not true Quinn" Again, she was talking to the three "You joined cheerios because you wanted to be popular" she started "But you joined Glee because you loved it" she found me again and all I could do was to look down ashamed "Sue doesn´t care about you guys!"She continued raising her voice "I mean, don't you care at all that she is fine killing Brittany over a competition?" I saw Brittany nod along with Rachel's words as Santana watched with full attention the girl in front of us.

"Tell me honestly; if you didn't think it wouldn't hurt your reputation which would you choose?" we all knew what the answer was, but not even that gave me the strength to say it. Rachel waited for us to answer with patient eyes and it makes it harder for me to actually speak my mind.

"Glee Club" answered instantly Brittany while squaring her shoulders, her voice confident.

I saw Rachel smile proudly at her and I felt a sting in my heart, wishing I was the one getting that smile. Just like that, Rachel took a step towards me, the curved line in her face softening.

"I know you Quinn "the lump in my throat was again hurting me "and even though you don't think you are...but you are strong enough to do this"

How can I explain what came over me in that moment? I felt my heart melt under her loving gaze and all the insecurities and frustrations dissipated instantly with that last words lingering in my soul and enlighten me entirely in every aspect. I've been, since the past days, keeping the truth in the dark. But now I could see it clear: Here she was, this girl who taking out the best of me all the time without trying to change me at all but just saying the right words at the right moment. Someone who was one of the most pure and real persons I've ever meet in my life and who I've always admired from afar.

_**Even though I was blind before**_

_**I've realize there is so much more**_

I smiled sweetly at her as I blinked a few times, fluttering my eyelashes in the process, my heart thumping loudly in my chest, almost as if it was trying to get Rachel to do something about it.

"Okay" I whispered and with this, her smile grew bigger, a smile that not only seemed shinning with happiness, but also nervous as I could swear she was feeling the way I knew and I could admit now: loved. At least, I hoped she did.

"Okay?"she breathed out with the cutest face ever.

_**And it was always deep down in the core of me. **_

_**I know it now**_

I nodded.

"Okay" I repeated, blushing like an idiot.

_**And even though it seems too much to take**_

_**There's a feeling I can't seem to shake **_

Things after that happened really quickly. First I was saying "We quit the cheerios" to coach Sylvester with a strong and confident voice along with a grin, leaving her behind us with a dumfounded face as I felt Rachel´s hand interlock her fingers with mine securely, her mouth whispering to my ear with the sweetest voice "I'm so proud of you" causing my heart to jump and chills run down my spine.

_**I feel like I am reading the signs**_

_**'Cause I know that I'm comin' around**_

Then I was hugging Rachel, on again with the slow motion, as we celebrated the Titans victory in our _Thriller_ costumes. We look into each others eyes, our arms still wrapped around us in some sort of cocoon, as I finally Rachel gave me the same look she gave to Finn. I smiled, the butterflies in my stomach flapping their wings fervently as I felt my body weightless.I hide my face in her neck, hugging her even more, craving for as warmth her body could provide me.

_**I thought I wanted**_

_**Someone perfect as could be**_

One day after at glee club I found myself singing, with apparently no purpose. Of course, the song, which meant everything I felt, was dedicated to her.

_**When what I needed was the one**_

_**Who was perfect for me!**_

And now I was against the cold lockers of the hallway, as I watched Rachel from afar who was having a conversation with Finn. It hurt me they were together even If they actually weren't, but my longing wasfar stronger, so I just stood her looking at her adoringly.

_**Even though it used to seem so wrong**_

_**I've taken you for granted far too long**_

"Hey" she said softly as she saw me, walking towards me with her hair cascading her shoulders. I immediately felt myself getting closer to her as we were now face to face in the empty hallway.

"Hi" I smiled gently at her, my hands behind my back as I took a little step. Our eyes stayed locked, so I knew I had say it before anything happened "I've never got the change to thank you...for helping me to do the right thing" I blushed.

She shrugged.

"You don't have to thank me" she said as she look at the floor under our feet's and then back at me with a shy smile "I'm sure even without my help you would have done the right decision" I chuckled lightly at her for defending me all the time. I kept looking at her captivated with her beautiful soul and so she broke the silence "I loved what you sang in Glee..."as I didn't say anything about it, she continued "The way you transmit emotions through music is impressive" I laughed lightly, feeling glad with that little compliant. She was, after all Rachel Berry.

_**We're falling right into the denouement**_

_**And now I'm breaking ground**_

"Thank you" Is all I manage to say.

Silence and I'm still awestruck with her.

"So how does it feel being out of the uniform?" she asked seconds later, obviously trying breaking whatever that was pulling an instinct from the deep of me.

"Weird" I admit instantly "Did turn a couple heads" I grin as she chuckles, almost like saying she didn't expect any less "You were amazing this week Rachel" she stays quiet, never leaving my eyes from hers, just waiting for something. Some signal.

_**Even though I felt it from the start**_

_**It's only now we're beating with one heart**_

_**I'm sure that now it's time**_

_**'cause I know that I'm**_

"It helped me realize something" I said finally in one breath, getting an inch closer.

I couldn't fight it anymore, as some sort of magnet was pulling with some strings towards her, and so I let my hand travel to the back of her neck, bringing her closer to me as I crashed our lips in a tender kiss. A kiss I hope would, just like my song, radiate all that I've been trying to say to her and I've been denying to myself.

_**Sun is starting to shine**_

_**'Cause I know that I'm**_

_**I'm comin' around**_

She kissed me back, her lips moving along with mine, her hands unsure of where they should go, and her touch tender in my arms felt wonderful even if it all happened in an instant, as the kiss ended painfully for my part since I didn't want to let go.

I licked my lips, hoping this way I could taster her for a few more seconds. As for her, her eyes were still closed, trying to take it all in. She then opened them, her hands still in mid air, and a light frown on her features that I didn't knew what it could mean so I stop in my tracks when I felt the same force telling me to kiss her again.

Nervous as I thought I was about to be rejected. Nervous as reality hit me and the face of Sam appeared in my head, I Quinn Fabray ran away from all that was to great for me to handle, leaving Rachel behind me who just watch my every move with an indecipherable face.

But as I walked down the corridor, despite everything I couldn't help but to smile as I touched with the tip of my fingers my mouth, remembering; because at least finally I had been brave enough to something I felt was so right.

* * *

**So what you think people? It was good or just some sort of waste of time? And ugh I wish I could write**

**as good Is I do in spanish but I guess I just need a little but of practice...**

**So the song is called Even Though by Darren Criss(should give it a try. It`s beautiful!") Thought it was the best to describe the situation and well...I love Darren and StarKid lol.**

**Hope I'll update soon because there is some drama in the way!**

**Dun dun dun**


	7. Puck's advice

**Hello everyone! sorry for not being able to post soon, but Im on exams since last week and man Im stressed about it. Anyway, have you seen the "Sexy" episode promo? I seriously want to know why the reason of the Faberry in there. Not that im complaining but yup Im already creating a world of my own about it hahaha. So this is like the first part of the valentines episode. Realized it would be to long for one chapter if I continue so, I hope ill be able to upload the next chaper tomorrow :) **

**Please be kind and leave comments, critics, ideas or whatever you want :P**

It was funny how things could change in just about three months.

_"It helped me realize something"_

I remember over and over again, replaying the same scene I just couldn't stop thinking about day and night; my nerves but also my unexpected confidence. Rachel`s shinning eyes and reassuring smile. The soft touch of her lips in mines as I let myself taste them like there was no tomorrow.

I chuckled lightly as I remember that it was just three months ago that I still couldn't stand her presence around me or that I was still mad at her for stealing both Puck and Finn from me at some point. How I couldn't fight the jealousy her talent raise up in me, the determination and self-confidence that used to make me feel powerless, trapped and occasionally reminded of my destiny here in Lima.

As Sam kept babbling about God knows what, I allowed my eyes to travel the crowded hallways, in her search, knowing perfectly well this was just the right place to be at the moment: some meters away from her locker.

And there she was, her face focused on the inside of the little cubicle, my eyes traveling up and down as I took in her beauty. She was wearing just like her normal self, those strange outfits of hers that now I could describe as insanely cute, because honestly, she was the only person that I knew could rock on them…or wear them at all.

I know I'm not the greatest and nicest person in the world, but there are two lessons I´ve learned the hard way; one, never think the words "trust me" are miraculously turn to be better and far more effective than a condom.

And the other one: You can´t choose love. Love chooses you.

I smiled softly without realizing it as I look at Rachel`s zone out face. _She must be obviously thinking about something. She gets that look when she is deep in thought…_ I felt Sam`s eyes boring me, so I turned around, pretending nothing happened, nodding along with his words that were actually making no sense to me at all. His body lean towards mine even more that before I distracted myself and I couldn't help to feel a little uncomfortable about it. So instead, I let my mind travel freely to some more recent events. Or to be more clear, yesterday:

_I was walking with my head down the hallway, some books pressing my chest, as I was thinking over and over again about the kiss I shared with Rachel just about three days ago, feeling a slightly pain inside of me while thinking of today. Being truthfully….my idea of Monday after my little move was definitely not this. Rachel hasn't spoken a single word to me and she has actually been avoiding me like the black plague. The second I saw her today, I felt just the same tingling feeling on my heart and I´ve had hoped she would be as happy to see me again as I was. Instead, when I approached her, apparently for her discomfort, she just stood there with evasive eyes, not bothering to say a single thing about what happened in the same place we were standing at the moment and just making a normal and light conversation that ended up about her need to find new song for Glee Club along with a quick goodbye._

_So no, this was definitely not my idea of today, when all I could imagine was her soft and perfect smile form as she saw me, some sort of slow-motion repetition like the one I had when I looked intently at her eyes after the big game last Friday. And yes, the touch of her lips in mines again._

_But even if her actions were making me feel confused and rather depressed, I haven't come up to her and ask her about it. Not even if she kept stealing some nervous glances over me at math´s or spanish, nor prohibited my eyes to go up and down her exposed legs and collar bone…and okay maybe a little of her tanned arms…_

_I just don't want to pressure her about it…..I thought, closing my eyes, pushing the images away._

_I sighed, hating this feeling of sadness wash over me so quickly, my eyes not daring to leave the floor under my feet as I missed the warmth of my cheerios uniform which just made me feel worse than before. For both cheerios, the thing I fight so hard to get back and I quitted after some few soothing words; and Rachel, the girl who was able to make me see thing I just couldn't see before._

_By now, my chin was touching my chest, just making more clear I was rather down, the urge to scream at my stupidity more fervent than before._

_Suddenly I was being pulled by a firm grip on my arm and shirt, my thoughts interrupted rudely and my mood changing dramatically as I pictured Santana's face. I was then pushed inside a room, my back hitting something hard as I heard items hit the cold floor._

_Angry about this last action, I groaned loudly, clenching my jaw._

"_What the hell San-!" the words were quickly caught in my throat as my eyes got open wide to the sight of Rachel in front of me, her hand discreetly but rather hurriedly closed the door of, know I realized, the janitor´s closet. "Rachel?" was all I managed to say, before Rachel came up to me in one swiftly move of her long legs, her lips attacking rather hungrily my neck and jaw, taking me by surprise…which I think is not weird to think about since I was just mopping around because of her distant persona._

_I gasped loudly when all of this happened, her hand finding my waist and squeezing it easily as my heart threaten to jump out from my chest at any second. She kept licking as her mouth sucked lightly a certain spot in my neck which pretty much made me moan a little too loudly._

"_Rachel.." I breathed out, my mind getting clouded by her actions I still couldn't understand. But hell I was not complaining and so I let my hand travel up her abdomen and then go separate ways along her ribs and waist, her grip in my own waist getting tighter as my fingers caressed her delicately "Rach…what are you doing?"I tried again as she guided my hands to her collarbone and then pulling my loose hair gently, now giving my face butterfly kisses, but never making the much needed contact my lips were craving. _

_And so I tried to find them, but just like the Rachel I meet in the morning; her lips were avoiding mine, her hands cupping my cheeks so I couldn't move freely to do what I desired. Just like that, I was now pinning her against the stand behind us as I let my mouth suck her earlobe instantly._

"_Quinn…" Whimpered Rachel, sending me over the edge just as the way she pronounced my name. Some primal instinct took over me, my fingers scratching lightly both one of her arms and collarbone. But just as I tried to kiss her again, my hands keeping her in place, she pushed me, not forcefully, but with just enough strength to stop me from my previous actions being fulfilled. Her eyes, as now I saw them, were full with lust. I could tell easily. But also with the dim light of confusion and regret, taking practically all of my own desire away, as a concerned look formed in my own factions._

"_I'm sorry" I blurted out, not sure why I was even apologizing. Maybe because I kissed her and just a few minutes ago it felt like I just screw things up? Or just because I obviously just did something wrong and I didn't even realized it._

_She blinked several times as the only sound surrounding us was that of our heavy breathing._

"_I…I –I must get going now" she said, her voice a little but different from the tone I was so used to hear by now. I scrunched up my eyebrows, the words of "does this mean we´ll talk later?" about to leave the tip of my tongue. "I need to practice something…"she muttered, along with the words Glee at the end._

_You got to be-_

"_What?" I asked surprised, clearing my throat when my own voice came wrong, unable to believe she was making up excuses after that "Rachel we need to—" but amazingly the door was open as her form disappeared from my view, leaving me extremely puzzled and…well…turned on._

Something then pulled me out from my little fantasy. I turned slowly as I tried to ignore my flustered self. My eyes didn't take long to find the chocolate ones, her owner the only person I had been dreaming about all weekend. She was still by her locker, her hand trying to close the thing once and for all but she stood there doing nothing at all, just staring back at me with an unreadable face. My heart thump excited in my chest as I let mischievous and knowing smile form in my face, doing my best to ignore the voice of my boyfriend, who was apparently never going to stop talking.

Nervously, Rachel return to the safety of the contents of her locker and I blinked dreamily by this fact. Her actions, just like this one, the only proof I had that what happened in that closet was not just some hallucination of mine. And God how I wish she just gave me some sort of signal given that I don't know what to do anymore. Keep playing this game is just killing me, because it's me who we are talking about for crying out loud: Quinn Fabray.

Waiting for someone or something is not normal for me.

_Being so enthralled for Rachel is not normal for me…_I thought , the simple sensation making my insides soften as, just like I just said her name out loud, she was again observing me, a smile forming in her lips.

_This is the game I'm talking about. The looks, the smiles….what is she trying to say to me with this? I kiss her, she ignores me, she comes to me like that, and leaving me more bewildered than at the beginning and again ignores me…._

"Oh come on, what a moron" I suddenly heard Sam say. Confused, I broke visual contact with Rach, looking up at Sam`s blue eyes and following his gaze with a puckered brow. It didn`t took me long to find the reason for his comment, my eyes landing to Finn, who was walking through the crowd wearing a big goofy smile as he… I think kind of flirted with some cheerios along the way "Ever since we won he`s being acting like he is the coolest thing that has walked in this place" he said sending daggers to Finn.

My attention was immediately back to Rachel and I found, not surprised at all, her eyes watching Finn, who was now talking to Becky.

I felt myself getting jealous over and I huffed, watching Finn hoping when he saw my face, he knew better not to get closer to Rachel for his own good.

"Quinn?" asked Sam trying to catch my attention. Finn was now by his locker, which was not far from Rachel´s. He dumbly looked at me after placing something inside a bucket. He then gave me his typical smiles and I couldn't help but to be a little taken aback.

_Stop smiling like that; I don't particularly like you right now. Why? Simple….that girl over there is still looking at you like that when I should be getting that face, not you, you big dumbass._

"_You`re right" _was all I answered to Sam, trying my best not to take my sudden anger towards him. He kept going after a little pause, saying how unfair it was that was no longer the quarterback and that soon he`ll show Finn blab bla bla.

I'm not an idiot and I know perfectly well Rachel still has feeling for him, pretty much realized that by now, which I just can't get it at all. I mean, even when I put my feelings out there for her and even when the jackass clearly doesn't care about her that way anymore, she is still giving him those looks when he walks down the hallway. So why does she did that?... And I know why: she feels something for me to. The only problem is that she is still to blind by his charm. She is now more worried that with his new popularity he is going to replace her like she meant nothing to him. And you could think, and yes I did thought about it, that whatever I felt and did that day after the game was a terrible mistake, that I should just forget about it and actually be grateful she hasn't said anything about it either and just keep thing between me and Sam the way it was…

_Why are you still there smiling like an idiot? _I say to myself when I felt his gaze. I watched him, not bothering to blink till finally he closed his locker and went the other way, the grin on his face never leaving.

"Quinn?"Sam called me again, but I ignored it. Instead my eyes searched Rachel, who was not by her locker anymore. Need to be a fool as to not know where she went…or for who she was after.

_Maybe it was her way to mess my head like she was doing, or maybe it was that I probably had being feeling this way since the moment I met her, all my anger actually the way to protect myself over what was now happening to me….but it´s almost Valentine's Day and…it official._

"I'll see you at Glee" I announced to Sam, who was now quiet, giving me a strange look as I left his side, zigzagging people as I kept my eyes to the her now distance back.

_I'm in love with Rachel Berry._

**Rachel`s POV:**

I stare at Finn go easily away from me with every big step he took, not realizing I was following him until this very instant. I cursed myself and stopped, leaning over the wall, trying my best to ignore the line of cheerios now after him, the ache in my chest impossible to prevent by now.

I watched same girls with now a distant look, remembering my rushed actions of yesterday.

_Cheerios…. Quinn. _I sighed softly, feeling more confused as I ever felt before. My mind has been like that, not only since she actually kissed me, but since she presented me a totally different person to me. Can't say I had made any progress since then.

How did it happen really? First I was weeping like a baby in the auditorium when she came and offered me a hand and just a month after the mistletoe incident came. She ignored me for days later and then we are kissing in the middle of the hallway? Just a few seconds she was giving me this look that sent chills through my spine and I felt to urge to take her as far away from Sam as possible, probably to another secluded place where I could actually let my frustrations over my internal dilemma go away.

I would be lying if I said I don't feel anything for her but…. truth being told…I'm no over Finn yet. I can't stand he is not even more popular than when we were together and so the possibility of a second change is far more impossible for me to see it happening. I still cry for hours as I go through pictures and love letters of us, wishing I could just go back in time, the whole Puck thing just a bad nightmare.

_And I sure can't stand those girls flirting endlessly with him_. I close my eyes, fighting the urge to shout at all of them for even thinking they'll have him.

But then again, Quinn`s face comes into my mind, leaving something inside me, a feeling I just can`t define or understand. All she has done for me so far, her laughter….that kiss I'm still able to feel...and just like that a little voice in my head tells me that maybe, just maybe, moving on would be good for me. Then another tells me that Finn is just there, waiting for me…

But I seriously don't feel proud of myself after what I did yesterday. When I became that person? I don't regret taking Quinn into that closet with the only purpose to jump her bones like some horny teenage boy. I hated when Finn only talk to me about moving our relation even a slight further. But the way she kept looking at me, just like she was thinking the same just made me a little dizzy, my breathing skills kicking in for my own good.

I knew she wanted to talk about it, the kiss, but I know I'm still far to confuse to even bring the subject but I made a mental note when she gave me that look when she came to say hi to me. We indeed needed to talk about it. After all I kissed her back.

Just then Finn came to the picture, not that he was never out of it, but this new Finn, which all girl were crushing on like crazy was something I did not expected and he made a great job to prolong my talk with Quinn, the hurt in her eyes as I look him pass with a longing gaze to obvious for me not to see.

It only took a flirtatious grin of my ex-boyfriend and a girl flirting back and I had Quinn pressed against my front, my senses distorted with jealousy, hurt and lust.

"Hi there" Quinn´s voice greeted me softly behind me, blowing away my thoughts delicately. I face her, not after putting a more relaxed face which I don't think I accomplish properly. But still, my acting classes are worth the time and effort I put on them, my voice at least sounding even when I talk.

"Hi Quinn" I half smiles forms in my face and she seems to look past me for some seconds until she is, again, smiling softly like she always does. I know she is going to ask about it, and so I try to get away from that subject "I must admit, even though I still find it rather strange not to see you in your typical cheerios outfit, it's refreshing to watch your natural you and I'm pretty sure everyone will agree with me, don't you think?" She chuckles, as some guys pass and stare at her, almost just to make my point clear.

"In other words… "She starts, turning a fade pink "You say I look pretty?" I gulp, smacking myself mentally. Nice way to avoid the subject, by subconsciously saying she looks, not pretty, but stunning.

"I-I-Uh…I mean…not that you didn't look stun—I mean pretty" I stuttered, trying to find the right words to fix this while she looks at me with an amused face. I keep going, until she finally puts an end to my stupidity.

"Whooa Rachel, calm down" I close my mouth, looking to the side, hoping to find a way out. She seems to notices this "Look…we are still friends okay? You don't have to get like this just because of what happened" she explains to me and I sense she is trying to keep a reassuring face. But not even that makes me nervous start to flow through my body as I feel myself tense. She breathes deeply "Anyway…I just wanted to see how you´ve been doing" I sighed, relaxing a little bit the fact that she is not trying to push the matter.

"Sorry, you´re right" I look up, finding her hazel eyes "I'm doing…"but I can´t answer, at least not truthfully. The bell rings and so everyone start to get to their respective class.

"I just…talk to me when you are ready okay?"I get uneasy, not sure when I was actually going to be ready. She shakes her head slowly, her sandy blonde hair shining perfectly, making her look almost like a goddess. "I mean, not just only about that but…you in general" she explains in a low whisper, even thought now we are alone. I can't help but to remember. Still, I nod at her with a small smile, hoping she understand what I don't. "Now go, before you perfect record gets stained because of me" she jokes and I let myself to smile fully, chuckling in the process. I melt under her gaze as I don't realize the words escaping my lips.

"By the way, I was trying to say beautiful"

**Quinn´s POV:**

Silence fell upon us when she said that and just like a déjà vu, I felt a force pulling me towards her, my heart beating hard just by what she said. But I stopped. I was not sure if right now doing the same move was a very good idea, Rachel´s caught of guard face pretty much stopping me. Still, it felt wonderful her little slip of words.

_She definitely has feelings for me _I thought happily as I toothy smile crossed my face, both me and Rachel blushing deeply. Being as patient as I was, surprisingly only for Rachel, I let it go. I mean, I let go the closet thing so this was way much easier.

"I´ll see you at Glee okay?" she moved her head up and down as she then began to walk away, looking then back at me with a soft smile before disappearing from my sight.

* * *

"All right guys. I´ve got one word for you" said Mr. Schue as he wrote the letters that composed the word of love in the white board in front of us. He then drew a big heart I guess to make his point clear "Brittany?"

"Is it love?" Both I and Sam look over at Brittany with a frown "I'm totally going to graduate now!"She squealed happily to Artie, raising her fists in the air excited, making me chuckle lightly by her adorableness.

"Valentine's Day is coming up" continued Mr. Schue, used to Britt's randomness, as he rubbed his hand together, his eager self showing up "so, for this week's lesson I want you guys to pick a partner" instantly every couple in the room started to steal excited glances, including Sam who gave me his goofy smile when he heard this. For my part, I wasn't sure if I was thrilled or not by this news "because you´re going to sing to them what you think is the world's greatest love song" I controlled the urge to look over at Rachel as then I heard Mercedes groan, obviously bored by the idea "Yeah, find a song that communicates all the things that love means to you" by this I couldn't stand it anymore as instantly I found myself watching Rachel, crossing in the way with Sam intensely gaze and also Finn's puppy eyes observing me. As odd as it was the last fact, Rachel giving that look to Finn was not surprise to me "Partner up!"

Jealous because of Finn, I sank in my seat.

"Mr. Schue, can I say something?"_ No you can´t. _Mr. Schue cue him to take the floor "I just wanted to point out" _please shut up _"that for the first time, an entire week has gone by without any of us getting slushied" Some started to clap along with his words. He continued, very proud with himself as he kept talking "I think the fact that I led the football team to win the…." Some of us gave arched our brows after that, my frown getting deeper and deeper with every word that came out from his mouth. _He is now a celebrity and…did he seriously just say charity? _"….so I'm setting up a kissing booth" he sends me a quick look, almost as he was trying to tell me something. I ignored him. Stead, I watched Rachel´s reaction, worried what I might see "for a dollar smooch" her mouth was open wide just like her eyes, not able to understand what she was hearing "and donate the proceeds to Glee Club…" _like hell you are! You are just trying….I don't know what are you trying to do but Rachel is not getting any near to your stupid-_

"Oh please, don't even act like you are trying to help this Glee Club out. You are just trying to kiss a bunch of girls" said Mercedes as I kept looking at Finn with a cold gaze.

_More precisely: Rachel. I mean, you had all the time in the world to gain her back and now that I'm interested in her you want her again? Well, I'm so sorry but I'm not going to let you do that so you can't just keep playing with her. _

* * *

When Glee finished, I allowed myself to stay a couple more minutes, the anger and hurt that Finn and Rachel made me feel frustrating me. I seriously didn't have a clue as to how prevent the kiss between both of them, but sure I was going to do something about it.

"Hey baby momma, watcha doing all by yourself?" say the voice of Puck as he let himself drop in the chair beside me. He had a dreamy face plastered on his face.

"Any luck with Lauren?"I asked not bothering to seem ecstatic about it. He sighed, shrugging.

"I think I'm making progress" is all he says "she told me she need to be wooed and that´s exactly what I'm going to do" he inform proud and happy. I can't help but feel a little bit envious.

"I'm happy for you" my eyes are glued to the floor. I feel hopeless. If Finn was indeed trying to get her back, then I was just fooling myself.

"Are you okay?" he looks at me with concerned eyes, getting closer as to get my attention. I nod slowly, pretending that I am, but failing miserably "You know you can tell me right?" I nod again. It true, and probably he is the only person I can talk to without any fear of being judge. After all, I loved Puck and he loved me back. Not in the terms we had hoped for at the time when it was needed, but still we found a different kind of love. That´s exactly why he came to me the moment he started to like Lauren, unsure of what to do about it.

"Thanks, but I'm fine"

"She likes you too you know?" I feel my breath get caught as I watch him astonished with what he is saying.

"How did-?"He smiles.

"What? You didn't think I wouldn't find it weird when you came to me and almost ripped my head off asking questions about me dating Rachel?" I blush, knowing this is pretty much true. I knew I should have been more discreet about it "And well, I know you Quinn and they way you look at her and the way she looks at you is enough for me to know you guys have something for each other" I shake my head with a pessimist look.

"She doesn't" he fights my statement and even when he is trying to make me feel better, he just makes me feel more aggravated "No, she doesn't!" he stops talking, taking aback. Again, I fell desperate "God, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have kissed her!"I cried as I buried my face in my palms.

"Wait, what? You guys…kissed?" he asked in a whisper, obviously pleased by this. I send him a warning glare. I then sigh heavily.

"I kissed her the day after the game…"and so I tell him everything. When I finish, I feel like I had lifted a weight I´ve been carrying around. Puck´s eyes seemed understanding and supportive as he now understood what the problem was.

"You know what I think?"I shook my head "I think you should totally join Finn in the kissing both campaign" I can´t believe what he is saying.

"What?" I yell.

"Look. It`s obvious" I frown, not finding any sense in his words"Rachel is still confused about Finn" I groan.

"Thanks Puck. I already knew that" I spit, getting moody.

"Listen to me will ya?" I let him continue, huffing in the way "But its clear she´s got something for you, if not she wouldn't have almost jumped you in that closet…."as he says nothing more I look back at him and I instantly punch him hard in the arm " Oww! I'm sorry okay? Is just too hot for me to handle…."he rubbed his arms as I rolled my eyes "anyway, you say she seemed hesitant when you tried to kiss her again right?" I nod, not seeing to point of that "Well…it seems little Rachel here is worried that, if she kisses you, she´ll end up forgetting about Finn and instead she´ll be head over heels for you"

Then it all clicked.

"You´re right" I smiled widely. But just as quickly my smile faded "Expect that if she kisses Finn, then we are doomed" I groaned

"Not if you kiss her first" some seconds after, I was grinning at him, now really understanding. He presented his fist, waiting for mine to clash with it "Game on Fabray?" Our fists touched.

"Game on" I repeated, picturing Finn´s face when he knew Rachel was totally over him.

"So…can I watch you guys kiss?"My smile faded lightly "Oww!" he said, once again rubbing his arm.

"Just stay focused on Lauren will you?"

* * *

**And yes...I hope this wasnt that long. And if it was I hope it was worth it**


	8. Girls Talk

**Hello world! Im soo sorry it took me so long to update, but damn my school is a total bitch. I seriously want to murder someone after my darn proyect being the same week as my exams, so I obviously didnt had the time to even log in. Anyway I wasnt planning to make the valentines episode so long, but was either upload this now or prolong the thing more than necessary along with one really long chapter. But I think this one will entratain you, because it surely entratain me ;) BTW I think im making progress with my english writing, what you think?**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews, alerts,etc,etc...they mean so much to me :)**

**

* * *

**

"I was absolutely devastated" was all Kurt said after his brief and I very knew well (after all: been there, done that) heartbroken explanation on how he erroneously believed that Blaine, the boy he now had a massive crush on, would declare his love through a song that actually was aimed apparently at a Gap manager. I thought for some seconds what to say next, my hands combing delicately Mercedes hair. I still couldn't quite believe that both of them were at my house, in my room; in a sleepover. Not one of them trying to make my life miserable anymore but quite the contrary. All the hatred from the past long forgotten as now I found myself in this new, not at all confusing friendship, with two of my old enemies.

_Weird how things had been changing lately…._And I knew exactly what was coming if I let the thought grow, so, focusing all my attention on Kurt's situation, I let the words form in my lips.

"Did he ever…"I pause as I try my best to be subtle about it "actually said the two of you were dating?" I kept braiding the brunette hair in my hands as I wait for Kurt to answer, which he does, his voice a little bit muffled.

"Well, not in so many words" Mercedes and I turn to look at him instantly.

"Well, did he put the moves on?" asked Mercedes.

"No but…"he chewed the food in his mouth, thinking but apparently knowing the answer already "we were always singing duets and" Mercedes gave me a look "he was always smiling at me…" _here it goes… "_Oh my God I´d made the whole thing in my head didn´t I?" a look of pity for himself was soon plastered on his face. All I could do was to give him a sympathetic look, wishing I could find the right words to make him feel even the sightless better. But in my own state of mind, how could I possibly give someone a good advice?

"Listen, we´ve all been there" I instantly nod, my eyes set to something I couldn't touch nor see at the moment but I could feel in every inch of my body "and least I had" said Mercedes with a sight "and you" and just as messed up my head was, was also my verbal vomit.

"I know exactly what you mean. I mean i-i-if Finn thinks he is just gonna walk out of my life, he is wrong" I point out, the words flowing like a tempestuous river, my head not even registering a single word as I was to engrossed with my weight lift "Cus I'm gonna go to that kissing booth tomorrow with a one hundred dollar bill" I kept going, ignoring completely the taken aback face of Kurt "and he is not going to be able to make a change" rambling, rambling, passion and desperation filling my words.

"Hey, hey; we are supposed to giving Kurt advice, remember?"Stepped for my own well, though I got to say she let me humiliate myself a little bit longer than necessary, Mercedes. Her voice soothing and understanding, but at the same strong enough to make me stop without any resentment left behind. All I could do was to smile a bit ashamed, pushing aside my problems as long as it was possible.

So at the end Mercedes was the one to give not only Kurt, but also me, a rather good advice which left me thinking all the way, until that comfortable silence was back in the room, Kurt's face lighting up a little. And I seriously wasn't sure if what I was about to confess to them was at all a good idea or not, or the right time for that matter, but I honestly couldn't stand the oppression my heartfelt as I let all these feeling build up in my soul.

"It so nice to be around girls for a change" this little comment made me smile little, but the feeling never left me.

_Just say it._

"Can I tell you guys something?" I asked in a whisper, the very confusing memories already popping in my head. I pressed my knees to my chest hoping this would make me see things clearer.

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged looks, the curiosity and also the affection showing in their eyes. I heard the word "of course" left Mercedes lips as Kurt slowly but reassuringly nodded his head up and down, the slice of pizza still in his hand. I tried my best to create a mental image of a very well prepared Power Point presentation with the pros and cons of what I was about to say to them.

Before I even think of giving away one word on the matter, I do the only thing that occurs to me would help me to gain a little bit of confidence "You guys need to promise me that, what I'm about to share with you won't leave this room" My voice turned serious as I sat up, my back straight. They again nodded but that wasn't enough for me and just when they actually said the words "we promise we won't tell anyone" a glint of worry in their factions, I was sure what I was about to reveal was for trust worthy ears "and also promise not to make fun of me, because it already is something that is mocking me day and night and that I´ve thinking for months now and I sincerely don't know what to do about it anymore. And I mean how could I? I barely had so little experience in the matter and this is actually totally different. Not to mention the circumstances that made this whole thing to happen in the first place—"

"Okay Rachel! We won't make fun of you" yelled Kurt making me stop "Not that we were in the first place. Just tell us honey because you are quite frankly scaring me" he confessed, getting a little bit closer, showing me he indeed cared about what was tormenting me so.

I sighed as they waited patiently for me to talk again.

"Do you think you can have feelings for two people at once?"They obviously didn't expect that one coming as their faces prove. Almost instantly Mercedes answers.

"Of course you can. I mean I love you and I love Kurt just like I love all guys in glee" I couldn't help to smile by this confession "I love my mom and dad….yeah you can definitely love more than one person at a time" I nod, not saying anything else.

"But this is not what you are talking about right?"Asks Kurt, clearly catching up "You are talking about liking someone don't you? Like really liking someone"

"Wait, you like someone else who isn't Finn?" asked Mercedes surprised. I don't know what to think about that comment. I mean…was I that really clingy to him?

"Yes, I'm talking about having romantic feelings for another person who isn't Finn" they look at me with their lips slightly parted. They then instantly bombard me with questions and so I start, just saying the necessary information. Well, actually I just started to say what came to my mind:

"Is just that, everything was going smoothly in our non-romantic relationship, which I still find it surrealistic when I think about it, both the friendship and the…whatever this is. After all who would have thought that I and this person would have something in common after all this time things proved wrong….and now I can't stop thinking about what she did after our performance on the Titans game! I mean, since when her looks make me feel so confused? Or when did I start to corner people inside the janitor's closet. I mean I almost ravished her in there for heaven's sakes!"

"Wooo, wooo! Ravished **HER**?"Say Kurt, his eyes wide open, his back pressing the headboard mattress with a soft thump. I felt a big lump in my throat, feeling myself start to panic.

"You like a girl?"Ask me more subtle, Mercedes. I looked down, afraid to meet their eyes, cursing my inability to act properly when needed.

"Yes…"I manage to say, anxious of what they may think.

They immediately understand why my hesitation in the subject and so they both chuckle, not in a meaning way.

"Come on Rach, we are your friends and we obviously don't mind who you like" said a supportive Mercedes.

"Are you okay with it?" I ask, looking up. Kurt raises both his eyebrows higher that I could imagine possible, making him look just like some cartoon.

"Of course we are! Jeez what kind of a question is that woman!" I can't help to find quite funny his dramatic face as the three of us laugh, Kurt and Mercedes giving me a light squeeze in my hands and shoulders as I realized my fears were ill-founded. _How could I possibly be worried about what they might think? "Okay, so you must tell us everything" _said an over excited Kurt "Who is she?"

"Is she from school?"Whispered with a smile Mercedes, both of them so close to me now, I was afraid I was about to be crushed by their proximity. I blushed with this question, unable to believe I'm about to say it out load for the first time. _Not even I´ve had told my dad´s, afraid they soon put the image of the mean Quinn who used to torture her daughter in a daily basis. They knew both she and I have been hanging out and even now they are still suspicious about it._

"OMG, is she in Glee Club?" squeal Kurt. There is no point to deny it, so I smile shyly to neither of them, most likely dreaming about her hazel eyes.

"Is it Tina?"I shake my head. They make thinking sounds, obviously pleased with this little game.

"Is it Brittany then?" Okay, so I didn't blame them for believe it was Brittany. I again shake my head as I wait for them to guess.

"As nice and frankly quite beautiful Brittany might be: one, I don't even think a relationship with her would even work and two, I would be dead by now if that was the case…"Mercedes wrinkles her forehead, obviously confused with this.

"Santana?" they both yelled terrified, scaring me and insulting me in the process with the simple idea.

"Oh God, no! Are you crazy? Why would I like the person who not only slept and ruined my relationship with Finn; but also manages to make my life miserable every chance she´s got?" I shriek, putting both my hands over my chest, a glare to both of them "Didn't you hear what I just said? The person to murder me would have been Santana!"

"Right, sorry about that" they both apologize, clearly slapping themselves mentally for even thinking that "…hmmm…so…"Kurt trailed off; thinking hard and then giving me this _help us out _look.

I sighed, getting annoyed.

"Ugh come on, do I even need to say it?"I ask.

"Oh my…"I turn to look at Mercedes, who is about to blush along with her next words "Is it me?"And I seriously want to slap them both, literally.

"No Mercedes; is not you, nor Tina, neither Brittany nor Santana" I inform them, my eyes almost screaming at them the name, the last name coming with venom from my tongue.

"Okay so now I'm clueless" speaks Kurt taking a bite from his pizza, still thinking about how to resolve the puzzle. I then get officially frustrated.

"What do you mean clueless? The only girl left in the club is Quinn!"I scream, not believing I just said it at last, which by the way was not all how I would have wanted to say it, and not believing they discarded Quinn from the very beginning.

Just like that Kurt starts to choke badly, coughing and trying to gain his breath, while Mercedes gasped loudly with a blank expression on her face.

"Quinn? As in Quinn Fabray?" she asks scandalized. I roll my eyes, helping Kurt as I pat him in the back "Quinn Fabray, ex captain from the cheerios, teen age mom…"she kept saying things that described the girl I was clearly talking about, the coughing coming from the boy next to me getting my nerves.

"Yes, as in Quinn Fabray, the girl who lived with you" I inform, still trying Kurt to gulp the slice in his throat "Blonde hair, hazel eyes, perfect skin and perfect body. That Quinn Fabray" Mercedes then looks at me speechless as Kurt gave me this shocked look, his eyes a little bit watery.

"What? Why are you looking me like that?" I ask them offended some seconds later.

"I'm sorry…is just "starts Mercedes, unable to talk properly.

"Quinn Fabray? I mean…that's just…it seems surreal to me" says Kurt slowly, his mind somewhere else.

"Well imagine how is like for me" I groaned, Kurt's brows furrowed deeply, as he muttered under his breath Quinn Fabray. The clock keeps ticking and I'm getting moodier. I groan again, thinking how bad it would look to make a diva storm out in my own house "Okay, so I should have not said anything"

"No Rachel! Is not that" I send her a glare "sorry, is just that…well, it's hard to imagine that… considering you and Quinn…."

"Are completely different from each other" Kurt ends for Mercedes "I mean is…just like saying something happened between me and Puck" I roll my eyes; _sure Noah would kill himself if he even heard that._

"Do I have to remind you both that Quinn and I had been friends from almost three months and a half?" They share unsure looks "And by the way, opposites attract"

"Rachel, you guys are not just opposites "points Kurt. I can see he is not trying to offend me in anyway, but he is surely trying to make me see what he is "She is popular all mighty ex-cheerleader, ice queen Quinn Fabray and you…"he stays quiet for a moment "well you…you are you: Rachel Berry, known looser from Glee Club, big diva that lordships Barbra Streisand….There is just something..weird when you put those to names together…."he concludes.

"Wow, thanks" I say sarcastically. But apparently, he wasn't quite finished.

"Even in the simplest things you are different: she´s blond-you´re brunette, she has good taste in clothes-you wear argyle and knee socks…not to mention your animal sweaters, hazel eyes-brown eyes, she's quiet-you talk in paragraphs, ying-yang, Russia-Australia, Christian-Jewish…"he kept counting with his fingers, totally engrossed with his list.

"OKAY! So we are different. That´s not even the point right now" I yell mad.

"…I mean the only thing you to guys share is that you've dated the same guys…and I don't think that counts at all" Mercedes shush him.

"She´s right Kurt, now what we need to do is…forget about all those things and help her too" she informs, stroking my back. Kurt apologized, but I can see clearly he can't let it go "So how did it happen? When you start…having feelings for her?" I take a deep breath, calming myself. I then proceed to tell the story, trying my best explain all the roll coaster emotions I felt in the process. When I finished, I reveal my actual situation, which was my mixed feeling for both Finn and Quinn.

"Wow….so…"says Mercedes. Kurt is apparently too astonished to say anything "never would I have thought Quinn would make the first move…"Kurt nods, his index finger pressed in his forehead.

"So what do I do?"I ask hopeless.

"Look Rachel, I know Quinn. Or at least I know Quinn enough to say that she doesn't do things out of nowhere. Especially when it concerns her feelings; She is smart and cautious, which sometimes makes her a little bit manipulative and cold. And I do now that she knows whatever is going on between you too is something delicate and she would have never put her feeling out there like that if she didn't really meant it. She likes to take control over everything in her life, mostly because she is traumatized about her childhood and about getting pregnant "all that I'm hearing makes me feel bad for Quinn, since I´d never put so much thought on how she was feeling with all of this. At least not as deeply as I would have wanted "and the way she is letting you take full control of that, when I'm sure she knows she still got feelings for Finn…."she takes a breath. Kurt steps in.

"She's right. And, can I be honest with you Rachel?"I nod at him "You need to let go of Finn!" he says a little too loudly. I blink, taken aback "He is my brother and all but…seriously? I think you need to open to the possibility that he is not the only thing that makes your world spin. I don't know Quinn that much, she is my friend but I´ve never talked about feelings with her. But I can't tell you that people like Quinn" he stops for a moment, the look on his face blank for an instant "do not show their emotions that easily"

"But I can't just forget about him!"I say, the simple idea freighting me "I know there is still a chance for us"

"Come on Rachel. Finn is setting up a kissing booth! And he is being acting like a total ass since they won" I can't deny that, so I keep quiet "You need to move and take Kurt's advice: give you and Quinn a chance. I don't mean you guys start dating but just…open yourself to the possibility" I look down, unsure "Also think about what I told you, because if you really don't have feelings for her then you need to stop fooling around with her. Hell, probably the only reason she's still with Sam is because she is afraid what you're going to do"

"I just don't know how to do that. I mean, I do want to think of the possibility. I HAVE feeling for her…."I admit frustrated with myself "But I honestly don't know how to get Finn out of my system!"

"A kiss…"I heard Kurt say few seconds later.

"What?"We say in unison.

"No, seriously. What better way to make a closure with someone" I gave Mercedes a confused look " If you get to kiss Finn, not only will you know if you still have true feelings for him, but you will also know if he still does. If he doesn't, then you know it's time to definitely move on. If you think the kiss with Quinn was stronger, you answer your question. And if you see fireworks with him then you stop fooling around with Quinn, tell her the truth" I smile when he finishes, his plan sounding perfect.

"Okay, wouldn't that be just like using them both?" Says Mercedes not liking the idea at all.

"As you said: is a kissing booth" say Kurt knowingly.

* * *

Cling!

I look down on the table as I realized time was up.

"Oops! Sorry ladies" I said while turning around the sing _in _to _out_ that was hanging on my kissing booth. I still couldn't believe how things changed after I make us won the championship game. I was more popular than I have ever could've imagine, girls were falling for me, always giving me these looks. Right now the line was pretty long if I have to say. Still, the reason I set this whole thing up, even though I said was for charity, I did it for one particular person: Quinn Fabray "Brush and flush time. Got to keep up the oral hygiene" I announced with a smile to all the disappointed looks in front of me. Disappointed sound can be heard in every mouth, as they soon break the line and go on different directions. _And yes, you may think: Why would I even want to get back together with the girl that lied to me and used me, big time?_

Since I broke up with Rachel, I've been doing a lot of thinking, trying to make myself forgive her about what she did with Puck until I realized the thing that upset me the most was that I felt I was again with Quinn, the day Rachel told me the truth making itself present over and over. At first I was confused, cus maybe I was really mad at Quinn and not Rachel. Just to mess my head even more came Quinn telling me I should forgive Rachel, that I was an idiot and that what happened between us had nothing to do with me and my ex. Of course I asked her what her angle was. If I knew something about Quinn was that she could be manipulative as it could get, which I still don't like at all. Again, I found I was thinking more about Quinn rather than Rachel.

Then the cheerios quitted and I felt once again betrayed by her. After all I thought she was different now. I confronted her, but she didn't fight me back. Most likely she had this weird look I could put my finger on. Unfortunately Rachel had to interrupt the moment and so I couldn't say anything else about it.

But then, Quinn appeared like some sort of angel down the field, along with Santana and Brittany and a very happy Rachel and just when everybody was celebrating the victory, she smiled at me just like she used to smile at me when everything sank in our relationship. I then knew why she was there.

I still have feeling for Rachel, because honestly I will always love her. But I can't deny I feel something more for Quinn; the way she has been looking at me the whole week pretty much says she feels the same way to. That's why my amazing idea of setting up a kissing booth. All she needs is an innocent reason to kiss me and then she will dump her stupid boyfriend and she will be in my arms.

Still, I haven't seen her around the booth, and I'm sure is because Sam who probably by now suspects about us.

"I want in" I felt a hand in my shoulder pulling back "I seriously have no idea why you are doing in this, but whatever your reasons are: I want in" said to me Quinn and I couldn't help but to smile knowing she wasn't going to resist this that long.

"Well just like I said I'm trying to help a good cause which is after all; Glee Club" I explain as innocently as I can muster "and is sort of un-cool you are too uptight to spend a buck for a good cause" She frowns a little.

"I'm not kissing you" she says as she then proceeds to hand in twenty bucks "I want to be in the kissing booth with you" she explains. I smirk, getting closer.

"Why are you so afraid of?"I ask in a low whisper. She clenches her jaw, containing her words.

"I'm not afraid of anything, I'm offering you twenty dollars so you can't let me borrow your idea and I can't set up a kissing booth too. You just need to tell everyone about it. I've already talk to Sam about it and I want to help too" she informs. _Of course she would do something like this. She really wants to prevent the inevitable._

"Your boyfriend is a boy" I say, hoping this will give her the courage to do it. She doesn't say anything, but just waits for me to answer "Okay, you can help me in the _kissing _booth. I'll tell everyone" I smile, sending her a knowing look. She smirks and then leaves, obviously please about it.

_This is going to be more difficult that I thought _I think as I watch her go, a big smile plastered on my face.

* * *

**BTW for all of you who watched the "sexy" episode...im so freaking dissapointed and pissed about it. Care to comment about it? Cus I do.**

**I also promise thing are going to get soo much better from now on. Faberry interactions, Santanas wrath and well... the usual drama we all love :)**

**Other thing, if you actually dont have a problem with longer chapters, then tell me so I dont prolong the next ones :P**


	9. Fireworks

**OMG! first of all...last episode was just crazy! Diana Agron honestly impressed me. I cant still decide if to be afraid,feel pity or just be angry at Quinn...and pff I love Quinn so im in a big puzzle. What shoould glee writer do?: Faberry. It would totally explain everything hahaha...gosh I want it so bad hahaha. NOW WHAT I SERIOUSLY WOULD HATE is if this new Quinn was created only with the purpouse of some more Finchel( please Im never want those to togheter again after all the...things last episodes Finn manage to pull. He is now a big idiot and Rachel...cant help to feel pity because she just complety forgot who she was) soo yeah...you can see im not that happy with how they destroyed the characters in less that five episodes.**

**Okay so enough abou that and a big warning: this is the longest chapter I've written so I seriously hope is worth it.**

**I also been thinking about new stories, but can't start doing them because I would just forget about this one. Of course if this is to boring for you then I'll risk it lol.**

**Enojoy!**

**

* * *

**I watched from a far corner the line waiting for me at the kissing booth. It didn't took long for me to convince Finn to let me borrow his idea, although I think he thought the only reason I was there in the first place was because of him.

I'm actually having a hard time to erase from my memory his weird crooked smile and he somewhat tried to flirt with me. _Everyone is right. Since they won, which he still claims was thanks to him, which totally wasn't because if it hadn't been for Rachel that put some sense in me and who also told Puck to encourage his excuse of teammates, nothing would have ever happened._

_And I sure as hell wouldn't be here right now…_

Taking a deep breath, I accept my horrid destiny with these perverted boys.

"I didn't think about this very well" I say to Puck, who is by my side, holding some sort of signs on his hands "and please tell me that guy is not Jewfro" I say terrified glazing at the boy waiting for me to officially open.

"Just think why are you doing this Q" says Puck, obviously repulsed by the idea of me kissing Jew-Fro "Come on" he says "So which one do you prefer" I look at him as he shows me his signs "Kiss the ex-cheerleader, kiss the MILF or kiss the blondie?"And he is obviously proud of himself. I roll my eyes.

"Kiss the blondie" I say, not really giving a damn about that now. Even though the little creeps are not exactly in front of the kissing booth, they are like sharks waiting for their prey to make appearance. You could see the shining eyes of some of them waiting from afar, bucks at their hands.

"Damn, I preferred the second one" he says disappointed.

"Would you please shut up? You are the idiot who convince me into this and I don't see Rachel anywhere" I groan, punching him hard in the arm.

"Relax!" he says, rubbing his already injured arm "Damn, at least punch me somewhere else" I arch my famous eyebrow and he instantly backs away a little "Okay keep punching the arm" I smile.

And so, Puck proceeds to put his sign, happy he could help apparently, as I waited and searched for the only one I really wanted to kiss. But the tiny diva was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay Fabray, so it's settled. Now you just need to open" and he waited for me to do so, but I'm at the moment busy cursing myself for following his advice "Look, I'll make sure she comes" he says, a reassuring smile on his face. I nod at him, preparing myself "Everyone! The _kiss the MILF kissing booth_is now open!_" smack "OWW! Now what?" he said, rubbing his head._

"You said MILF you idiot"I hiss irritated, as a bunch of guys come out of nowhere, waving their dollars at hand "Oh damn…."I gulp, already feeling my mouth dry and full of their overexcited saliva.

"How much?" said the voice of none other than Ben Israel, a wad of cash in hand, a fucking smirk on his face.

_Please let this be worth it…._I think grossed out by the way he is looking at me. I search for Rachel again, finding nothing. Shouldn't she be already here? At least to give some sort of lecture of how many bacteria's I was exposing myself?

"Wooah, wooah hold on a second Jewfro" said Puck getting between us and the booth as he looked down at the Jewish boy. _Yes, please Puck, threat him to piss off._

"What's this?"I say dumbfounded second later when he presents me fifteen dollars. Wiggling his eyebrows and with one Puck smirk, I know what he is thinking. _The little bastard…_

"I want to help the cause Quinn" he says innocently "After all, I'm in glee club too"

For a second I consider to punch him in the nuts, but I know deep inside I seriously deserve this for being such an idiot. Although at the same time I own him for the freaking idea…

I smirk.

"Of course Puck, you'll even get a discount" I purr, taking him by the neck "You better get her here soon if not…"I whisper in his ear as I then kissed him, letting him enjoy for some seconds before…

"OWW!" he shrieks, taking a step back, my teeth biting his lower lip even when he did so. I smiled innocently.

"Thank you for the idea Puck" I then rolled my eyes when the words _so hot_ left his lips, along with him. Hopefully own his way to fulfill my wishes and save his ass.

"I want that" says Jewfro and his horny self.

"You can pay twenty for a kiss on the cheek" I glare at him. He takes it.

But as the minutes went by, I was getting gloomier with the fact that Rachel didn't make an appearance. I sighed heavily; I then gave a peck to some other kid I've never seen before in my life.

I parted my lips for guy number twenty five frowning and trying to erase this horrible experiences I was exposing myself without gaining anything like I hoped I would. He smiled at my goofily and for once I wished that goofy smile belonged to Sam instead of this weirdo.

_Sam…_ I totally forgot about him.

Strange, since I thought he would be here checking on me or just to have an excuse for me to kiss me. Show of affection I've recently denying him more often. And no need to say it. I was a total bitch for what I was doing to him, I knew that and yes, I felt like shit for doing so. After all, he was a nice, sweet, caring and a devoted boyfriend…a little avatar addicted but still, I do care. But truth being told; I´ve never felt this way with him since the moment we started dating, than the short time I've been in my friendship with Rach. Whatever took over me this year was definitely something neither me nor him could take control of, and although I'm obviously not in control of this particular situation which gave me more insecurities than when I'm the one in charge of everything, I still didn't mind. I've been trying hard and I simple can't do it. Rachel was just…she made me feel different. So different I could even start to explain myself exactly how.

"Okay, break time" I announced to the file in front of me, ignoring all their disappointed groans as they parted. I sighed, resting my hands on the table of the booth.

_I'm fooling myself here. She is not coming. _I thought depressed as hell. Here I was, Quinn Fabray, girl dumb enough to believe one Rachel Berry would choose her kissing booth over her ex's. _I'm such an idiot!_ _And Puck is going to fucking regret this! _My nails dig deeply in the table as I so wanted to slap myself with all my might.

"Didn't you hear me?" I spit angrily to the moron that was now presenting me more money, interrupting my thoughts "I'm on a break you—"I look up, finding those always happy and innocent blue eyes "Britt's?" I say confused "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Quinn" she smiles, waving her free hand "I'm here to help the cause" she announces with joy, pushing the ten dollar bill to my hand. I smile softly at her.

"Britt's, shouldn't you go to Finn´s booth? I mean…"and I don't know how to explain the obvious. She frowns at me.

"Why?" I blink.

"Hum…well….he is a guy" I say dumbly, but that doesn't help either.

"Isn't the same kissing booth?" I shake my head slowly "I'm confused" she admits "Quinn…Finn…it sounds the same…"I arch my eyebrows. This is how it usually works for me and Brittany…or with everyone that sustains a conversation with the girl. You would just arch your eyebrows and look at her perplexed "Besides, I find Finn annoying" I nod along her words with a scowl "and I don't like to discriminate"

"Discriminate?" she nods "Right…well… I still think it would be better if—"

"Hi Rachel!" she squeals to somewhere behind my back; that same impulse of search pulls me into some trance as I feel the presence of my own personal sweet torture getting closer by my side "H-hey" I stutter, my eyes taking the very long a pleasurable journey to her eyes: toes to head. I blush deeply, unable to do something about it. She smiles sweetly, some strand of her velvet hair falling loosely. I feel the urge to do something about it.

"Hello Brittany. Quinn" she says in her always polite manners "So this is what every boy at school is talking about?..."she looks the booth with scrutinizing eyes "It thought it was _kiss the MILF _?"She asks my way, an arched brow. I groan. _I'm going to get you Puckerman._

"No, it says kiss the blondie" corrects Brittany, pointing her finger at the sign "And you should totally help the cause too Rachel!" suddenly, someone giving Rachel that idea so bluntly put my legs shaking with pure nerves.

With one big gulp in my throat, I try my best to ease the overexcited girl "Uh, Brittany I don't think Rachel—"

"Sure thing. But I can see you are already waiting for Quinn here" she informs, her eyes innocent watching mine. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest with such a force I think it might well just explode at any minute. Rachel just chuckles and shrugs it off "Well?..." I look between them, unsure of what to do now. Was seriously Rachel encouraging me to do this?

I sigh. If I didn't kiss Britt's, then people would get suspicious. On the other hand, doing this only because she was asking me to do it in her own Rachel Berry way was sort of….

_Come on Fabray, focus! Get over with Brittany so you do something about the girl besides you._ I gave one last glance to Rachel, as she moved her head subtly towards Brittany. I got closer to Brittany, keeping my eyes on Rach for some seconds and smirking lightly as I now knew fully she was actually enjoying this. This new Rachel, the same that cornered me on that closet was something that I was starting to like…a lot.

I kiss Brittany lightly; you could almost say I pecked her. Still, the action was intense. I could feel the predatory gaze of Rachel upon me and it was just like she was the one brushing her lips against mine. The people passing by, or to be more correct, the boys whistled excited.

"What the hell?" I heard the voice of none other than Santana. I stepped back, already feeling the wrinkles in my forehead and the annoyed look the latina seemed to put on me most of time. If not all of the times that tone in her voice lingered in my ears.

"Oh hi San!" smiled like the sun her best friend "I was just helping the cause" she tells her like a little child would to her mother. Santana gives me a look I certainly don't like at all and I sure don't need to put the pieces together on why she sent me daggers with her black eyes. She then proceeds to scowl at Rachel, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"So you actually followed Frankenteen's idea huh?"She stars, testing the waters. I keep myself quiet and composed, not in the mood for a fight. Whatever crap was coming for letting B stay more than necessary in this booth, just to please the petite girl, I was going to take it with a straight face "Why the change of heart Quinnie?" she smiles and I have to fight the exhausted sigh that is about to escape my lips. Honestly, if Santana was that possessive of Brittany, the she should stop jumping everyone and actually win her. Besides, she was kind of interfering with my plan.

"I believe Brittany just answer you that Santana" stars Rachel, her voice showing how tired she was of the other girl crap.

"Don't even start with me, dwarf. You are so in my list and believe me; you are going to regret what you said" she threatens but Rachel seems unaffected, with the other girl words. I, on the other hand, can't shake off the feeling that, even as flattered as I am when Rachel steps up for me, right now it doesn't seem the best time to do it.

I know what Santana is talking about: the incident in glee when everybody told how much of a bitch she was. She deserved it and watching Rachel getting all badass was defiantly something I enjoyed. But still, at the same time I wanted to put my hand over her mouth, just for her own safety afterwards. Sure, Santana cried, but it was only that. It didn't mean she was now suddenly going to change and was actually going to acknowledge her faults and admit we did have feelings. On the contrary, I believe making her cry was worst than getting her angry. And apparently, counting I was just pecking Brittany; things were going to get messy.

_But she is delusional if she thinks I'm going to let her lay a finger on Rachel._

"Leave her alone" I hiss, taking a firm step "And don't act like you don't deserve it. You are a bitch all the time; it was about time someone told you about it. I am actually surprised no one has punched you in the face" she just rolls her eyes, not taking my words seriously.

Instead of answering with some sort of bitchy retort, her eyes turned to stare at Rachel again, a quirked eyebrow on her face and one of her devil smirks plastered on her features.

"What are you doing here Berry? Little Finn didn't want to kiss you at his kissing booth?" I turned my attention immediately to Rachel, who blinked a few times, not prepared for this new comment "Funny, I just heard he is not only giving pecks to some of the cheerios and, considering his dumb idea was to kiss all girls in school, being rejected by him once again must be humiliating. Not even in the simplest circumstances you are able to win him back" Rachel stays rooted in place, her eyes glazy by her words, because if one thing Santana knew best was how to twist the knife she left in an old wound of an enemy. I clenched my jaw, trying my best to control the urge to do what I just said someone should do to her, but only worse.

"San…"tried Brittany, tugging her arm, freighted about what could happen.

"But then again, I don't blame him. Having someone suffocating you all the time, that someone being you, must be worth sharing your mouth with the whole school just to forget the horrific experience" she chuckles and Rachel. And how wrong were her words. I knew first hand kissing Rachel was probably my new hobby. Hobby I still couldn't take full participation in "Again, I don't know who I should feel more pity for; him, the lame excuse of a boyfriend who now believes everyone is at his feet. Or you, the needy girl who is still in love with a boy who clearly doesn't give shit about you" she spat, enjoying every second of her torture on my Rachel. In one move, I was settled between them and if looks could kill, she would be so dead.

"Back the fuck off!" I said in my typical Fabray tone, my breathing agitated and my blood boiling as I feel I'm about to rip her head off and more. I gritted my teeth like a wild animal protecting his territory, not caring if his adversary seemed more entertained by your actions. That set me off even more and just like that I was so close to her face our noses were actually touching, a battle of superiority in our visual contact already heating up the place around us.

I suddenly feel something warm taking my arm delicately.

"Please Quinn, she is not worth it" she pleads, concern filling her sweet voice. I stop and close my eyes, her touch calming me a little, never failing to send chills through my veins even in this situations.

"Right, I totally forgot you got the hots for Berry here" she says a little bit loader. I instantly looked around; feeling some eyes on the scene now displaying carelessly. I start to get flustered under their scrutinizing gazes "Cute, you guys make a great couple" the way she says it almost with hint of jealousy. It doesn't matter since now those said intruding gazes wearing frowns are going back and forth between me and the brunette. Just that instant, I jerk off Rachel's soothing hand of my arm, almost seeming I was disgusted with it, the hurt deepening in her eyes instantly when I did so. "Wouldn't go that way if I were you though. She tends to cheat" she tells Rachel with a grin that only makes me feel I'm under a big giant loop that showed yet another of my defections.

"Santana! Leave them alone!"Yelled at her Brittany angrily and just like a switch was turn in Santana, she totally forgot about us and her eyes landed on the blonde girl "Quinn is right, you deserve it sometimes" she stated giving her a disappointed look. Santana didn't say anything, looking intently at Brittany, almost in a pained way.

"Whatever, I'm going to find Puck" and with that, she left, leaving her hate behind. Brittany watches her go, but she didn't make a move to go after her. She was indeed pissed.

"What are you looking at?"I growled at the morons who stood dumbfounded. They quickly returned to their previous activities. After all, you didn't need to be a cheerio to frighten them. I wait some seconds, just to regaining my composure and for the tension to subside. "Seriously, what's her problem?" I mutter to myself. I then remember Rachel and I smile softly, turning my head but finding that same hurt expression looking right back at me. I began to worry, extending my arm to take her hand in a reassuring manner "Are you okay?" I ask her, my eyes taking in hers. Backing away, she gives me this look that feels almost as If someone stabbed me right in my heart. I then understand my previous actions made this, the guilt consuming me instantly, the anxiety of now knowing exactly how bad my panic attack looked killing me.

"I need to go" she informs. My pulse quickens as I grab her arm alarmed.

"Rachel, please don't" I try, grabbing her by the shirt with just the right amount of force. The rush of feeling I was losing control once again over my own emotions showing itself. She takes off my hand of her slowly, letting it fall to my side.

She smiles, but is a gesture I'm not familiar with. It's a heartrending move, almost compassionate.

"I'll see you both later" without another word, look or signal left behind, she left, disappearing in the mass of people circulating the hall, leaving me suffering in my guilt. I sigh heavily, closing my eyes. _Awesome Fabray, just awesome…_

Brittany, who I forgot was still there, grabbed my hand and smiled at me, almost, sharing my sadness with expert eyes. I return the gesture, or at least I try to, but in the end failing miserably.

"I'm sorry" it's all she says, giving me a squeeze. I shake my head, the idea of even saying a word in the crowded hallway not at all appealing ….._Wait what?...Does she.._I steal a glance at the girl, whose eyes are nothing but caring and understanding. Still, the words are quickly forming in my lips. Words that will beg her not to say anything about it. Words that will try to convince her assumptions are mistaken. Lies that shall, at all costs, eclipse the truth. But the words are never used, because Brittany, just like she knew exactly what was going inside me, squeezed even more comforting than before " Don't worry Q. I promise" I understand what she is trying to say "I'm here" she adds, offering her help without hesitation. She manages to light me up a little bit, as I suddenly have the urge to cry for her pure sweetness, thinking just how wrong people was about Brittany. The girl always knew more than you could imagine, her ability to read people still surprising me even after all this years.

"Thanks"

* * *

"I saw it" this accusingly words coming from a voice I knew perfectly well startled me, the events from yesterday fresh in my memory. More specifically, how much I regretted to even put into action an idea based on a lame idea of Finn. The only thing I gained was the unanswered texts I set to Rachel yesterday, dirty looks that screamed revenge from Santana, Finn and his annoying glances, now Mercedes out of the normal attitude towards me almost like she knew something I didn't….but even among all of this; Rachel distantness with me today. In other words, I was having one crap of a day "You guys faces were like right next to each other. Kissing distance" he informed, his voice filled with jealousy and anger, every word hitting me like a hammer, my head, already tired for the overdose of thoughts running inside it, pounding like the freaking Woody Woodpecker. Nevertheless, I kept myself calm as I stared casually at the records in front of me; trying to remember when in the hell of yesterday I was at a kissing distance with Rachel. He, after all….can't be talking about her…right?

"What are these things?" ask then Sam, genuinely curious. I sigh, taking one out of the box containing them.

"They're call records. People used to listen music on them" I inform trying hard not to snap at him. After all, everything that has being happening wasn't his fault. He was right to be angry at me if he was, the distance I been building between us clearly catching up with him. Distance I've never planned to create on the beginning of our relationship. Like I've said, I do care about him and probably if I didn't felt the way I felt for Rachel, I probably would still be with him without the now constant guilt I felt every time he kissed me or said he, yeah he still does even If it freaks me out a little and I've never say it back, I love you. "I'm looking for a classic love song to sing to you for our assignment because despite your confusion about the matter, you are the only guy I'm ever between kissing distance" I finish quickly, the lies flowing like some sort of gift of mine. More like a grudge. The irony of my last words almost seeming humorous.

I didn't like to lie to Sam. He didn't deserve it…this. True, I came here to look for something I could sing to him, but it wasn't exactly because I meant the gesture. In fact, I've been thinking a lot. More with Santana's harsh but not so wrong words. I was a cheater, the past spoke itself clearly, and now the present seem to be once again affected. I was cheating on Sam, just like I cheated Finn. And I remembered perfectly well how it ended with the last one.

Back then I was lost. I was afraid.

And now? The patron repeats itself, because, no I'm not alone, but I'm quite terrified by this unknown feeling and this lack of control over the outcome of the situation. Yes, I want to end things with Sam since he deserved that much from me. After all he, maybe he never knew, changed me. He showed me the meaning of a healthy and serious relationship. Sure, we both knew the benefits we would gain, but still, the feeling was there. He made me smile and was actually the first to ask me, not in judging way, but just like he was doing now, authentically curious, my almost religious hate towards Rachel.

But I was kidding. I had never been the person I've always tried to portray, and it scared me that, now that I was nothing but a glee girl, loosing Sam with the possibility of breaking my heart by some illusion I was willing to believe would come true, could crush me.

"Okay, so answer me this then: Why haven't you kissed Finn in his booth yet?"

_Did he seriously just ask me that? _I think my own shame from using me the only thing preventing me to hit him in the head. _And here I thought he was talking about me and Rachel…but…Finn? What does he have to do with anything?_

"Okay so do you understand I'm also on the kissing booth right?" I ask him.

"It's odd! Something seems fishy!"He says hysterical.

"Okay not that I want to kiss Finn in the first place, but exactly how is it fishy Sam? How I'm supposed to be in kissing distance with him when I'm at my own booth?" but not even that seems to calm him a little bit as he kept looking at me, waiting for some answer "This is insane!"I say a little bit too loudly, the librarian shushing me instantly.

"Everyone thinks I'm dumb" he starts in a low whisper and my heart drops by this bluntly confession.

"Uh uh, not everyone" I assure him truthfully. Even if I was using him and you could perfectly put me in the _everyone_ category, I didn't think he was. He was naïve, dorky and sometimes a little bit like Brittany, both neither of them were dumb. Never.

"But I'm not" he stated, ignoring me "At least, not about you. You play it cool, but you are ambitious" I blink several times, the hurt reflecting in his eyes making me feel worse that I was already feeling for lying to him so carelessly. He was right: I was ambitious and selfish "You like being the queen bee and you think, being with star quarterback Finn is gonna put you out there whether you are wearing a cheerios uniform or not" all his words silent me, since now I knew how people thought I was. And I was like that. And it hurt me to be so fucking weak even my boyfriend felt pity "I'm pretty but I aint dumb" he finishes, looking me directly in the eyes. The urge to prove him he was so wrong, that I was not weak and scared taking the side of me I hated the most. Again the urge to never seem inferior screaming in my head to do something about this. That and, if this would ease some of the hurt he showed me just now, then I would to it. Because I still care about him. Just because maybe this way I would ease my own culpability.

"Fine. Right after Glee rehearsal I'm kissing Finn" I announce him with a _hope this makes you happy _smile. After all, I still needed to pretend I didn't give a damn about this. I still had to pretend to be the offended girlfriend.

* * *

"What the hell, on the cheek?" I shriek at Finn, pointing said cheek with my index finger as he gave me that face I was so use to see on him.

So yes, here I was, following my friend's advice, or more precisely Kurt's advice. Advice I was not going to follow until the events on certain other kissing booth. No, my decision, after Puck suggested me to go and check on Quinn who seemed to have a problem with certain stalker I knew well of, when he left her, as he then said he was kind of worried for her safety.

And so I went, the mere excuse to actually make myself present to said kissing booth speeding up my pace. Frankly, I've had being dying to know why suddenly Quinn decided to set up a booth to when she most likely didn't like Finn's idea when he announced it. Neither did I, bit guess our motives were totally different.

But things change the moment I confessed my confusing feelings to my new two friends, and even If my pride was hurt a little in the process, thanks to Kurt, he also shook me, not in the literal way of course, out my sickening trance. He was right; I needed to let Finn go. No, first of all, I needed to remember who I was in order to do the second thing.

I knew who I was: Rachel Berry, the girl who once proclaimed to said boy she had greater dreams, bigger than him. All those words were true and they still are.

So why my love for him bigger than my sacred mantra, that I couldn't let go of him and let his new, not at all likeable self be and do whatever he wanted to do with his life, my persona not included?

So this is why I was here. Kurt's idea might have being crazy, but reasonable crazy. That of course didn't meant I was actually going to do it. Mercedes had a valid point: I would be using them both and I knew the consequences that could bring later on. And so, what I did was trying to image how things could actually be if I let Quinn enter in my life. The second my heart jumped excited remembering our briefly intimate moment (not the janitor's closet. I'm must ashamed of my behavior back then) Mercedes words vibrated in my head.

Who said we needed to put a label on? No, wait. Who said we needed to rush things. Just the image of figuring it all out together was well worth the risk.

"Wa-a-ait I thought you said you were over me" he stuttered, frowning his frown of total bewilderment. His word ignited in me that little monster that craved for him like my longs crabbed for air.

But then Santana had to interfere, just like in every good thing in my life, always seeking a way to make me feel miserable, tumbling all my confidence instantly. And it wasn't Santana even, the comment about Quinn had a tendency to cheat not affecting me at all because, new Quinn was totally different. New Quinn was not the Quinn Santana interacted with. I mean even Quinn herself told me how much of a different person she was most of the time when around her ex-cheerios friends.

What got me was how easily Quinn surrendered into panic, as I then remembered how uptight she was when it came to labels. That really hurt me, more that the mean comments about Finn. There she was, urging me to do something about that kiss, her soft but mischievous gaze reminding me of that moment every chance she got to do it. And I own her that much. But how was I supposed to expose myself, once again, to care about someone deeply when there was the chance to end up with another version of Finn?

"I am! But I still want a real kiss" I wave frenetically my bill "That was not a one dollar kiss!" I accuse him.

"I knew you were lying about being through with love and all that stuff" And just like he knew how to do, my heart broke just a little bit more with his harshness.

"Okay fine! I still love you, is that what you want to hear?"I say without thinking.

I felt dizzy as I heard, just like most of the people present, the desperate words of the tiny diva as Finn, rather uncomfortably scanned the area, dragging her with him to the side of the booth so they could talk privately.

* * *

"Why'd you stop?"Ask me Sam confused. I took his arm and slowly started to dig my nails in it.

And this feeling, this feeling of being torn apart from inside out that I've never felt in my entire short life was so dreadfully painfully. I hated it.

I wanted to run to her side and beat the crap out of the big buffoon. I wanted to scream at Rachel for playing with me like this, pretending to feel the same way and the going back like a little lost puppy to a guy who didn't deserve her in the least. Some part of me wanted to take Sam into an empty room and ease my hurting with him, but at the same time never wanting to forget why I was doing it for in the first place.

My heart beat up agonizingly in my chest as the well known sting in my eyes started to build and wound me, asking for some sort of healthy release. I wanted to cry so badly, to scream, to shout…to do something! But of course life wasn't that easy, my feet felt dumb like jelly and so I stood there frozen in place, torturing myself like some sort of masochist.

* * *

"It's Valentine's Day" I point out, not understanding why he was giving me a gift when he clearly doesn't want me anymore. Well, Kurt was right; this idea would actually help me answer some questions. In the most devastatingly way, but still…

"I was planning to give it you on Christmas" he admits with a childish grin. I look up at him, unsure of what to say about "Just..open it" he encourages. Awakening from the shock his actions put me in, I open the little rectangular box slowly. What I find takes my breath away. I feel the urge to cry.

"Finn.."I breath out, the tightness in my throat making it impossible for me to say more.

"Quinn actually gave me the idea" he admits honestly, hitting me once again emotionally.

"Quinn?"I ask him. He seems hesitant, but answers seconds later.

"She kind of came to me and told me I should stop….well she just, talked to me about you…she seems to care about your friendship" I suddenly feel my lips curling into a small smile as I ignore completely the guilty way he pronounces it. He kept saying soothing words, reminding me of his real self and I was happy the Finn I knew was still somewhere in there "…you are a real star. And you need to shine" he smiled sweetly "Just because I can´t be with you; doesn't mean I don't believe in you" my head is spinning, but I know what I need to do.

Quinn.

"Thank you" I say truthfully, finally turning to a new chapter in my life.

* * *

I dragged Sam when she finally was out of sight, probably in her way to Glee club, uncaring of what she was leaving behind. A bloody mess inside of me.

My nails were still digging deep in the flesh of Sam's hand, the horrible pain slowly turning to untainted anger. I felt betrayed. I felt as if someone just played and trick with my emotions.

"Where are we going?" ask me again the boy trying to keep up with my steady and big steps. I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath, regaining my HBIC image as quickly as possible.

"You wanted me to kiss Finn right?"I repeat angrily, taking out some of my aching "Well, here he is" I let go of his hand as I then frantically search in my purse one dollar.

"Now?" he looks at me surprise and unsure, but I ignore him. I wanted to kill someone. I wanted to ease this feeling into nothingness. I wanted to scream, kiss Finn so I could forget what I just saw.

I felt like a fool. And I was beyond infuriated.

"Yes Sam, now!"I hiss at him as I smack the dollar in the fucking booth. The dumbass and stupidly named booth. The idea I was so stupid enough to follow thinking I stood a change beside him "I thought that's what you wanted" Is not a question. Either way, he opens his mouth to answer me, but just that instant Finn turns to look at me, at the begging wearing that confused look of his just setting me off more that I was at the moment. He then smiled goofily, making me sick.

"Pervert?" says Finn when he catches' up by is my boyfriend besides me, waiting intently for me to do it. I keep my eyes on him, wondering if I've ever stood a chance against the quarterback with the charming smile and dopey self. If my own efforts to win Rachel actually ever affected her just like Finn's when he could freely sing to her a love song. All the charming duets; singing about their undying love for one another. If my shy smiles could match his boyish grins that still seemed to charm her.

"I prefer chaperon and also boyfriend" he informs madly, not hiding his dislike for the boy in front of me, who gave me a look I could only return with my cold and waiting gaze. He gets closer and I know he is hiding a smile.

_Even after Rachel practically yells at him she is still in love with her, he keeps trying to flirt with me. _I lean in, the only purpose of why I was so willingly trying to please my boyfriend was to take my anger on someone, more specifically; the only obstacle in my way. His stupid ex boyfriend who kept giving her those looks all the time, but was smart(not) enough to go kissing everyone at this school, his motives not at all innocent, instead of realizing what he was letting go, but not at all, since she is still waiting for him like a lost puppy.

Our lips touch and I closed my eyes, making an effort to feel something. Anything that would just help me forget this entire blind quest was a crazy dream of mine, even when I didn't want to believe it was.

Either way, suddenly I felt my heart pick up its rate in a totally different way as all my thoughts became one big blur in my mind. I felt the urge to whimper. To whimper into Finn's lips!

_What…_I couldn't even bring myself to finish that line of thought, the butterflies in my stomach encouraging me to sing along with the soft ballad that was playing out of nowhere in my head. And just when our lips parted I truly realize the true meaning of the word I so many times yet I was just meeting for the first time in my life:

_Fireworks….._

_

* * *

_

I let my walls come down the split second I was left alone in the infirmary; the sweet nurse disappearing behind the blue curtains of the room as I then turn my heartbroken gaze fell upon the blonde beauty sleeping peacefully on the bed, almost remaining me to the actual princess of my childhood Disney movies.

I sigh as I let myself get closer to her motionless body, the words of Santana echoing in my head.

I wasn't in the sightless stupid of what she was trying to get to when Quinn and Finn expressed in tired and raspy voices the necessity to see the nurse. Santana's rationalization about how you could get mono from kiss, that translating her words to be less descriptive, meant a deepened kiss with someone; my heart that was seconds before worried about Quinn's health and also excited because finally I was going to tell said girl, via song, how I've truly felt about her kiss and all her looks and just…everything I been so befuddled about the past days, just literally cracked like an already fragile glass.

Quinn's chest moved up and down as I was by her side. I smiled softly just by the view, forgetting for an instant by I was here in the first place. _She looks extremely beautiful when she is not trying to pretend to be someone she is not… _I thought dreamily. The spell broke just as quickly.

I felt yet worse when, after all the Latinas accusations, Quinn didn't even deny the fact, Sam the only saying something in the matter and not even that made me feel less anxious. No, she just left me in my misery, watching her go like an idiot almost as if the whole Finn's fiasco hadn't been enough for me already.

I gently placed the wet cloth I kindly ask the nurse to provide me before I entered the room in her forehead, the hotness of her present fever touching my fingertips, the feeling of wishing I could do something to make her feel better, despite all my suspicions, strong in me.

She shifts uncomfortably with the cold touch as she furrowed her eyes cutely. I smiled a half smile, my sadness still present, the possibility of being fooled telling me to open my eyes to the cruel reality.

She blink with effort several times, focusing her eyes on me"..Rachel?.." she ask bewildered, her voice croaky, the effects of mono taking over her body. Looking down I nodded as I subsequently took off my hand that was still in her temple. She let out a heavy breath, her face turning away from me "He just left, if that's what you were looking, his mom pick him.." she sounded wounded and mad, almost rejected, probably the way my own tone of voice sounded at the moment.

I contract my brows with her words because I understand what she is talking about and because it almost seems I am the bad guy here.

"I'm not here for Finn" I announce her which instantly picks her attention, her eyes even not as open as they would when healthy, are fixated the best they can on me "I'm here for you" she stays silent and hesitant about something.

"…why would you be here for me?"She inquiries, not even her famous arched eyebrow managing to keep the name.

"Because I care about you" I admit truthfully through pained eyes "I care about you enough to know you are not the Quinn everyone thinks you are"

She chuckles sarcastically "Stop with the lying Rachel. You don't care about me" she states.

"I do care about you Quinn…that's why I think we should talk about this. I know you….even if my heart is telling me to leave this room because the simple idea"

"Do you still have feelings for Finn?"She then abruptly asks, her voice coming in a low whisper. I feel a sting with her choice of words. I keep myself quiet for a moment, this little question taking me unprepared. "Of course you do, what I am even asking…."I look at her, the expression she is wearing hard to understand.

"Did you kiss him…like Santana said?" And she again stays quite, the memories of something I never wish to see playing in the back of her mind. My heart pound agonizingly.

"Sam asked me to kiss him…he felt threaten by him, so he insisted…me and Finn should kiss at his booth" she tries to explain, not even a hint of guilt in her voice. I nod, wishing I could just go. Of course I didn't, apparently my mind was not tired of crushing my heart a little bit more.

"So what did it feel like…when you kissed him?" I push.

"…fireworks…"she says simply, her eyes getting brighter, a soft smile playing on her lips. _I need to go._

And so I get up, because I apparently set in the other bed while talking to her. I don't know how long I can't resist before the tears fall down. I know my face is already showing how much devastated I am by this confession. I don't want to lose the little pride I have left by letting her know how wound I am.

"Rachel wait"

"No…."my voice cracks immediately "Do you know how I feel right now?"I ask her, not expecting an answer. I was tricked once again by Quinn Fabray.

"Do you know how I feel right now?"She repeats, getting up from the bed "Why did you even kissed me back? Why did you pretend to feel the same way?" her eyes get watery, her gaze accusingly and harmed as she keeps getting closer to me "Do you know how it feels watching you cry over Finn, hearing you scream that you still love him? Do you know how it felt for me putting my feelings out there for you just so you could play me around and the go back to a guy who isn't capable of seeing how such a beautiful person you are? How it felt to know I'm never going to fit his shoes because you just simply can't see how much I want to be the one receiving all those looks and smiles you gave him every single day?"Every seconds passing by, taking the best of her. The composed and unbreakable girl long lost as I know remembered the broken pregnant girl I once tried to offer my friendship to "How stupid I felt for setting up a kissing booth so I could kiss you again? How horrible I feel when Sam's says to me that he loves me and I can't say it back?

"Quinn.." I try, confuse by this confession. Guilty for meeting this side that affected me just like I was Quinn talking at me. She shakes her head furiously, two tears trailing down in each cheek as she did so.

"Stop it okay? I don't want your pity" she spats "I don't want you to look at me and feel sorry for me because even when I kiss Finn It felt like I was kissing you and when I opened my eyes all I could see was your face even when your little confession to him was still in my head…"she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

"You…saw me?" I ask her slowly, not believing what I'm hearing. She doesn't answer "So what Santana tried to imply was a lie?"Still no answer "I thought….."I found myself smiling again "I don't have feelings for Finn anymore"

"What?" by now I'm in front of her, the curve on my lips not fading anytime soon.

"What you heard at the kissing booth….I was scared" she frowns, a scowl adorning her features "I was so confused Quinn…the way I was feeling for you….it just scared me. I was scared because I didn't want to repeat history…I didn't want to repeat what happened between me and Finn and I didn't want to hurt you" I try to find her eyes who are successfully avoiding me "to led you on and still find myself unable to move on" I sigh "I couldn't just hurt you like that…the idea simply killed me"

"Then way you told him that you still loved him?"She says finally finding my eyes.

"It wasn't my intention really" I again sigh "I'll be honest with you Quinn. I wanted to kiss Finn" she looks away "because Kurt advice me to. I was so desperate, trying to find a way to forget him….Kurt told me that maybe all I needed was some closure" his brilliant idea now seems horrible when I'm confessing it in front of Quinn "….it sounds selfish…but…I preferred hurting myself in the process rather than you…But I see I ended up hurting you anyway…like I've always every time I try to do the right thing"

"I don't want Finn…"she says after a silence "and I'm sorry if I hurt you too"

"I am sorry too….I should have just told you from the beginning" she takes my hand gently, shaking her head.

"Do…you want me?"She whispers, her cheeks flushing. Even when sick she manages to look gorgeous "Even after all I put you through last year?"Her voice drops

"You've changed" is all I say. I couldn't judge her for her past actions. I've long ago forgave her. Even before everything happen between us.

"I'm still messed up" she admits bluntly, her touch leaving me abruptly.

"I'm still annoying" I joke lightly, trying to ease the tension, something I normally wouldn't do. That was the thing about Quinn…. She was different. She sends me a look and I roll my eyes, smacking myself mentally "I don't care" I finally say.

Her hazel eyes are still fixed on me in a way I swear I can feel her inside of my soul. Those eyes I've always found so captivating almost calling me to do something about it "You should" she whispers, the intense gaze we are having right now almost reminding me of a cliché: the comfortable silence filling the room, the attraction, my heart drumming like crazy. I then felt that force pulling me into her like the last time.

Our foreheads touched and I notice she was warm.

"Wait…"she looks at me, successfully stopping my moves. Her eyes then travel down between us, her hand taking both of my hand, her thumbs running small circles in my flesh "I don't want to get you sick" she confesses, our eyes reconnecting, the look she is giving me confirming her fears. I smile again sweetly at her concern. Our lips are now only inches apart.

"You won't"

I close the torturous gap between us, my lips melting in her soft ones into a tender and long waited kiss. I got even closer, my arm wrapping around her waist, the fireworks she was talking about earlier playing now in my head, the feeling something totally different than when I kissed Finn…._Doesn't matter. _I push the thoughts aside just wanting to remember howI then felt her smile in my lips, as her fingertips run freely around my neck, the chills running down my spine just as fast as her lips established a delicious pace I eagerly followed. I cupped her cheeks with my other hand, tracing patterns on the remains of her tears, a soft moan vibrating inside my mouth, the tip of her tongue asking entrance I granted instantly.

"Aham" was heard somewhere near, the little sound breaking instantly the moment as you'll easily burst a bubble. Quinn and I jump scared away from one another, our heavy breathing filling the once quiet room. I watched the nurse looking at us with quirked eyebrows, her arms on her hips. While Quinn was wearing a very flustered and mortified face, I on the other hand, was opening a closing my mouth like a fish would without water "Your mom is here" she look at Quinn, not bothering to say anything about our little…compromising situation she just found us in. Quinn just nodded, not able to look at the woman directly in the eyes.

"Thank you" answer Quinn.

"When she leaves I want you to stay a little longer so I can check you too" I nod at the woman with a shy smile, not really knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry about it Quinn. She won't say anything" I assure the blonde once the women left us alone, Quinn's eyes now glued to the blue curtains in front of us. Surprisingly, Quinn's lips are kissing me again, her hands caressing my scalp in the process.

"You should probably go" I breathe, catching my breath, taking one step back, a pout forming in her oh so delicious lips. I kiss her again, unable to resist "As much as I would love for you to just stay here with me, I don't want YOU to get sicker" I point.

"Doesn't even matter?"She says while rolling her eyes, trying to find my lips again "Rach.." she whines, the sound making me beam.

"It does Quinn! Right now you are only starting to feel the disease and it is wiser to just rest until it gets worse. I don't want later to hear you are vomiting because I let the virus grow just because I wanted to keep you for myself"

"Fine, I'm leaving" she says chuckling, kissing my cheek, her lips lingering more than necessary. Her breath tickled my skin as she laughed lightly pulling back.

"What?" I ask her dreamily.

"Okay, you need to stop that or I'm never going to leave" our lips find each other again. Suddenly one little fact we haven't touched.

"What about Sam?"When I mention her boyfriends name, Quinn's eyes wide open, seemingly like she didn't gave much thought about that either.

"I-"

"Ms. Fabray, your mom's waiting!"Inform us the nurse lady again with her bad timing. I sigh while Quinn growls. She then smiles me apologetically, lifting her shoulders slightly.

"We'll talk about it later, just go home and rest" I say, smiling guilty, pushing her to the exit.

"Talk to me?" she asks, her eyes getting a bit red. I nod quickly trying to make her leave as soon as possible, worried the next symptoms are going to present at any second.

"Of course" I peck her on the lips, as a way to say goodbye.

Once Quinn is gone, more to my disappointment really, I sigh, something I've been doing today quite constantly. I wish we could have had more time to talk all about this new…development. But I'm not going to complain, all the events that occurred were worth the pain and confusion, because now…I was…well I knew how Quinn felt and of course I knew also how I truly felt about all of this.

I couldn't help the big Finn like smile crossing my lips, as I look at the nowhere.

"Teenagers and hormones'" I heard the woman say as she looks at me with considerate eyes. Not judging, but fairly moved with my state of mind I was so haphazardly showing.

* * *

**Please forgive me if this was way to long but, I just really didnt want another chapter that talk about Valentines Day(Im sick of rewatching the episode so I can rewrite the dialogs) Hmm what else?..oh yeah! for those who wish to share randomness with me, follow me at my twitter account MaryLambKeeper **

**:)**


	10. Teaser

**OMG guys! Im sooo terribly sorry for being absent this past few weeks! I being soo busy with projects and school I couldnt find free time for my fic. Then I experienced my first struggle writting in my story I was getting soo frustrated. And then? I got sick...just perfect! So please dont hate me, I tried to update but I just couldnt...but hey..here I am again(wish you guys remember my humble story) and in my miserable way to repay you...another really long chapter. And im actually proud of it lol.**

**Oh another thing. I should thank . Lils..it has being one crazy friendship with you. Love ya girl!**

**And now...enojoy ^^**

* * *

"_Quinnie" said a voice far away for my subconscious to register it. A palm was gains my forehead carefully as again the voice repeated my name with love and care "Quinnie..Quinnie wake up" grunting with a sore throat I scrunch up my brows, sniffing momentarily, wishing the voice just stopped._

"_Mom.."I whine just like a little child would the moment I recognize the soothing voice of my mother as she tried her best to wake me up "Sleep" is all I manage to say along with the words "sick" the rest is muffled by the pillow against my cheek. I hear my mom sigh, her hands caressing my face lightly._

"_Oh honey…well, I'll just tell Rachel you are asleep"_

_I open my eyes instantly, my head thumping just as quickly._

"_Rachel is here?"I look up at my mom, my heart already beating happily with the mention of her name as I then cleared my throat in the process. She nods, ducking a strand of hair behind my ear._

"_I'll bring her" it's all she says, her soft and mother like smile never leaving her face, almost like she knew what I was just about to tell her. I nod, crawling out of the bed without so much energy. I hear the clear footsteps of the petite girl getting near, the nerves already taking control of my body as I quickly stood up, to quickly for someone in my current state._

_And as she appeared in the entrance of my room looking absolutely stunning for someone who just came to visit her…sick….well the point is that she looks gorgeous. I felt myself smile dreamily by the simple sight of her, the urge to just close the distance between us and finally continue what the nurse interrupted at school crossing my mind almost immediately._

"_Oh Quinn…"was the first thing that left her lips, her eyes taking me in with that Rachel Berry famous pout plastered on her features "I knew prolonging our..talk.. was going to make you even more sicker" she says with guilt and worry in her voice, taking one step towards me._

"_Rachel, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to be at Breadsticks with everyone" She gives me a look and I soon realize that little question could easily be misinterpreted by the tiny diva "Not that I'm complaining" I clarify quickly._

"_Well I got your message" she answers simply. I feel then myself blushing as I instantly recall said message contents: __**I'm already missing you so much Rach…I wish you were here to make me feel better mono is a bitch( Language, I know)… anyway hope you are having fun at Breadstick's :) say hi to everyone for me (except Santana).**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart**_

"_Rachel you didn't have-" she shake her head, a gracious smile in her pink lips._

"_I was planning to come over even after the message Quinn" she informs me. Still I couldn't help but to feel guilty. "And if I being here makes you feel any better, then I'm pleased I left the reunion" My heart pound loudly inside my chest by her sincere and caring words as she makes me feel special without realizing it. Not even Sam, who was still entitled as my "boyfriend" had bother to come at all. Not that I was waiting for him to do so, but still. Just one more reason to believe Sam and I weren't meant to be together anymore._

"_You didn't have to" I repeat in a whisper, looking down to the floor "But I'm glad you came"_

"_I also thought we could…"she struggles as I watch her bite her lip softly, that trade mark of hers never getting old or less cute "Talk" she finishes but just as quickly as she scrutinizes my face again she adds "Although…"_

_Suddenly I remember what a mess I am. I can see myself right now through Rachel's eyes: more pale than my normal pale, shaggy complexion, and in my pajamas….Oh God.._

_I blush furiously "I'm hideous isn't?" her eyes open wide, her long eyelashes almost touching part of her brow as her mouth opens in a little O._

"_Hideous?"She scoffs when I nod "Quinn, you could never look hideous. You are actually the first person I´ve ever meet that manages to look dazzling even when ill" states Rachel with pure honesty "I was just going to say that maybe right now wasn't the best time to converse about us. What you need is to rest; I'll be more than fine just keeping you company" I feel a warm grow within me, a warm created just by the way she is pronouncing her words._

_And with those affectionate words, the disease seems to be nothing at all. I was tired, yes. But I was also dying to talk about this with Rachel the moment our lips touched for the second time. We needed this._

"_No, let's talk" Rachel doesn't say anything for a few seconds, but instead she keeps her eyes upon me. She finally nods with a soft smile taking some steps in my direction._

"_Could you…"she stops in her tracks and looks at me, waiting for me to continue. I smile "close the door?" Rachel turned around and closed the door with a soft thud at the end as she was facing me again._

"_Better?"I blush with the way she is looking at me. The way I've been dying for her to look at me for a while now... I nod slowly, hiding my eyes "What's wrong? Are you okay? I'm sorry; of course you aren't…do you want me to come back tomorrow?" she said even more worried as she was now more close to my body. I feel my heart soften._

"_I'm fine Rach" I chuckle as I sat once again in my bed. She tilted her head as she watched me with her loving gaze that always manage to…I sigh…well, that basically "You just..make me nervous..That's all" I smile at her with a blush as I let myself be vulnerable around her. She sits next to me, the bed dipping a little under her weight._

"_Is that…a bad thing?"She asks in a whisper, not meeting my eyes. I instantly take her hand in mine leaning in and kissing her cheek sweetly "I'll take that as a no?"She smirks at me. I shake my head with a smile playing in my lips, the presence of Rachel already making me forget about the mono thing._

_I then realized Rachel, even after our kissing session, was perfectly healthy… "I don't understand" I say furrowing my brows" Why are you not sick? I mean...we kissed and...It wasn't exactly like an innocent kiss" I say in a low voice confused as to why Rachel wasn't sick. Not that I wanted her to be sick in the first place, but I couldn't help to be curious about it. Rachel look at me with that little grin of hers still playing in her lips. I quirked an eyebrow, knowing pretty well what she was about to say "What? Not even mono can beat one Rachel Berry?" I ask her. She instantly smiles proudly, nodding along the way "Well Rachel, I think you are getting a little confident over here" I tease._

"_Not at all Quinn. Maybe is just the fact that this Rachel Berry is able to turn mono into stereo" I roll my eyes at her attempt to make a joke "Besides, there was no way I would let myself get sick, as you might remember, last time I got sick I had a nervous breakdown" she states firmly._

"_Laryngitis... I remember" the image of Rachel walking around the halls with a bowl of cereal in hand pops instantaneously in my head as I also remember that Miley Cyrus song she tried to sing but wasn't able to finish "Well I'm glad I didn't get you sick" I smile trying to ignore my the voice in my head that was telling to just kiss the girl in front of me again. Rachel smiled sweetly in my direction as she played with our intertwined hands atop of her lap "By the way…"our eyes lock and I feel my blood boiling "You are the only person I've ever meet that looks stunning all the time" I feel more exposed with my little truthful confession. And it was true. Even after all those nasty comments I used to say regarding Rachel's clothing style deep down I knew I found her always managing to be beautiful to me. At the time I thought I was just annoyed by her persona, but now I can see clearly that wasn't the case at all._

_I feel Rachel's lips caressing my mouth seconds later in a sweet kiss. At first I just stay there with my eyes open thinking I'm imagining things, my lips steady. But the moment I understand what's happening I feel myself smile under her touch, blinking a few times before finally closing my eyelids letting myself savoring this moment. It doesn't take long before, surprisingly, my back is hitting softly the comfy bed, my hands taking Rachel cheeks, dragging her with me. The kiss is slowly turning into more of a heated make out session and just when I sense Rachel's hand in my waist I know is time to actually talk._

"_As much as I love to continue" I start, pulling away but not so much as we look into each other's eyes, both of us wearing a dreamily face "I also want to talk about it and..." I chuckle "I don't feel that sexy to start a make out session with you"_

_Her beautiful laugh fills my ears immediately, her breath tickling now my neck as she has hidden her face momentarily in there._

"_You are right" she gets off of me "Not about the last part of course. You are beautiful no matter what" and I wish her warm body was over me again, but I know if that was the case, there would be no talk at all. I give her a smile "Now Quinn, you have to be honest with me okay?"She starts then, her voice is serious as she smooth's her shirt with her hands, her eyes finding mine waiting for my answer._

"_I'll promise Rach" I assure her, not caring really what I'm getting myself into. We are again facing each other as I straight up, our legs now in an indie style position._

_She goes straight to the point "Do you have feelings for me?"_

_I look at Rachel when those words left her lips feeling my heartbeat race up immediately. I perfectly understood by she opted to be serious and directly or why her eyes seemed to penetrate my own with such force. I was not surprised really. It was a logical she would start with that question after all that's been happening between us. Still, my very first instinct, which was after all very similar to have a big loop over you, was the urge to run away or, in my case, the urge to have the power back wasn't either unexpected. There was a lot I wanted to express. All my insecurities, all my feelings…to just be completely vulnerable with her "I know I'm being blunt with my question Quinn but you must understand that right now I feel deeply confused with all of this" she continued after not hearing a word from me "I need…you must be true with me. If what you are feeling towards me is lust.. that you are attracted to the rush this hidden relationship has..or.." she trails off, clearly waiting for me to say something. Again with the unintended hurtful comments I knew I shouldn't be flabbergasted of by now._

_I take her hand when the last thought leaves my mind as I lean in and I kiss her lightly._

"_I have feelings for you Rachel" I confess finally, pushing aside all my insecurities just for her to push that old Quinn away from her memories "I understand why you doubt about...my intentions with you but..I do feel something for you. I'm not doing this out of lust or just because I somehow get turn on with the whole situation" I take a deep breath, before saying it again "I-like-you"_

_I open my eyes since I apparently closed them in my final, not first, declaration to Rachel who is now looking at me with a certain bright in her eyes, a small but meaningful smile in her face. Just when I was about to ask her the same thing, her soft but confident voice continued._

"_You don't know how happy I am to hear that from you Quinn. And I know what you are thinking and I'm sorry for all those times I've brought up your past in our conversations" she looks up from her eyelashes in an ashamed manner._

_I sigh "Don't be…I deserve it. I can't hide my past" I accept "But I can assure you Rachel…I'm not that person anymore"_

"_I know…."she smiles at me reassuringly "Which leads me to the next question, of you don't mind of course" I shake my head right and left asking her to continue. Her expression seems reflexive as the words leave her mouth "All of this…that day at the auditorium..the peck..It just makes me think.." she is facing me fully again "for how long have you felt like this way towards me?"_

_I feel the blood reaching my cheeks immediately, now the past memories reaching my head with a good reason. I knew it…the moment I saw Rachel in a different light; it knew it. All those cold stares, al the insults…Finn..my obsession regarding her. All of it also gained a new meaning to me._

_Blinking, since mono can't be fooled that long and is now putting me down, I exhale. Rachel is about to know the thing that would make me entirely exposed. I get uncomfortable, a lump in my throat always mocking me when feelings, my most sacred feelings are involved. I wrinkle my forehead, thinking of what I'm about to say "When I went that day to the auditorium, my intentions were just the ones I told you. I wanted to be your friend.. I really wanted to do something to make you realize how wrong we all were. How unfair…"I don't say anything for a moment, trying to recall the day I fell for her… "I…I" but my voice trails off. I'm scared with all this confessions I've obviously had been hiding for a long time. I was scared of Rachel finding out..no..finding is not the right word. Giving her all the necessary proof; she could now be certain about my lack of confidence._

"_You should lie down" is not a suggestion really. And if it was, her hands pushing me down on my back again meant otherwise. I bite my lower lip unable to say anything at all "It's alright Quinn. I won't push you" she stopped abruptly realizing her current actions, rolling her eyes at herself with a small grin "you know what I mean" I relax a little, her fingertips brushing delicate patterns in my hand. I was strange how Rachel could read me so easily sometimes "Do you want me to get your mom?"She asks me then in a sweet manner. Very Rachel like. I shake my head slowly, closing my eyes momentarily wondering where was going to be the day I would put my walls down around her "Do you…want me to leave?"_

_I squeeze her hand, one thought in my mind while doing so "Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep again?"It sounds almost as if I'm pleading her to do so and, thankfully, she obeys with a warm smile. Moments later we are again facing one another in a very intimate position. And judging by the way I was looking at her and the way she was looking at me, we were also in a very intimate emotional situation. _

"_Do you like me?" I couldn't resist myself anymore. Even if I was trying to prove Rachel my feelings were true I still didn't knew what Rachel felt about all of this and it was killing…for a while now honestly. Maybe…even from the beginning. I'm not sure anymore._

_Her cheeks turn pink over her curled up lips "I thought I was being noticeable?" her voice comes in a little nervous chuckle. I sigh relieved. Yes, she kissed me more than once, she locked me up and attacked me in a janitor's closet and she even came on Valentine's Day because I told her I missed her. But not even all of this could make me forget the fact that just a few weeks ago Rachel still seemed pretty much in love with Finn. Fact that was still biting a corner in my mind as I knew how much I truly felt threaten by our ex-boyfriend._

_An as some primal instinct, that wasn't enough for me "Say it" I plead, trying to ignore that I did so; the idea of pleading this way for someone, very much strange for me to hear and process. And considering Rachel gentle but kind of surprised expression, practically said the same thing._

"_I like you Quinn" unable to help myself, my lips find hers in a silent exchange words I wish I could bring myself to say now that I know I shouldn't be afraid to share with her. I smile under her delicious touch, feeling the butterflies in my stomach._

"_Good…because I really like you" I mutter in her lips, at least confident enough to reaffirm this, pulling her closer to my body. Again we are about to cross the thin line between a kiss and a make out session but I don't seem to care anymore. The most important thing we needed to discuss was now out there._

_Her hot breath caresses my mouth as she suddenly pulls me away delicately "Wait" my eyes flutter open when she says this, scanning her eyes with worry "What about Sam?" I feel a sting inside my body as I hold my breath with this reminder. A memory then pops up in my head: the day I got pregnant when those exact words(minus the name) came from my own lips as I found myself in a position not so different like this particular I'm getting into(minus the drunk sex…Okay, besides the sex part) "What are we?..I mean…what do you expect us to be? Because, whatever you answer is going to be Quinn, you can't solicit me to sneak around with you anymore while you are still in a relationship with him "I part my lips in order to respond " He already suspects you cheated him with Finn in view of his expression when Santana implied you in fact did" I feel again myself unable to breath properly, letting her to continue " I don't know how you feel about all of this Quinn and even though my feelings for you are…strong" again that nice tingling appears in the pit of my stomach "and even though I don't regret anything that has happen that lead us to be facing each other this way tonight; I can't keep encouraging you so egoistically, to cheat him. It's not right" she finishes, leaving me speechless._

_I give her some seconds so she can catch her breath. There wasn't that much to think about. I care about Sam, I honestly do. But if I stay with him feeling the way I do for Rachel and never getting physical closer with her again…I would be cheating anyway. I care about Sam but…I care about him in a way completely different as I would have wished too since we started dating. I care about him, but not enough to actually love him._

"_What do you want?" I say before anything else. I was, after all, now in hands of Rachel so there was no point on saying what I was planning to do regarding Sam if I wasn't even sure what was going on here. I don't give her enough time to articulate an answer "I want you Rachel…"I gulp finding soreness in my throat "I've wanted you for so long now…I…am sorry I've never acknowledge it before…"I sigh. Sorry is not a common thing for me to say "I'm breaking up with Sam. You're right. He is been good to me and…he doesn't deserve this" Rachel nods, hanging with every word, letting me continue "I don't want to make honor to Santana's words…I don't want you to think that poorly of me" I clear my throat in the process. Rachel's eyes look at me with concern "I want to be with you but…I think we need more time figure this out. I don't want for us to jump into a relationship when we are just going out from one"_

_The brunettes' eyebrows furrowed whit my last words "Although I thoroughly concur with what you just declared Quinn…Finn and I haven't—"I stop her._

"_I know you said you were over Finn" I quote her words from yesterday "I believe you but…. Believe me; is better for us to take things slowly" I state. She quickly understands what I'm trying to say to her and I wish mentally she doesn't get up and leave for my constant insecurities, squeezing her hand again in a silent prayer._

_She opens and closes her mouth several times, until finally giving up "We'll see what happens" is all she answers and I smile relieved, giving her a quick kiss "I think we should…try to control ourselves with this" I bite my lips with her words. I know she is right but…_

"_No kissing?"I say in a childlike manner, pouting in the way ignoring the fact that I was probably just contradicting myself "You're right…but…for how long?" she gives me a knowing look. I look down, nodding "After I talk with Sam.." I say in a matter of fact, trying my best not to think of his reaction when I broke things off with him without a proper explanation. Just the fact that…I couldn't give him what he wanted. At least I couldn't pretend it anymore…_

"_And maybe when we figure this out properly too" I close my eyes, trying not to whine. After all, making Rachel to kiss me again was a complicated task that was only accomplished yesterday. So being again prohibited off that privilege so soon was not what I was expecting._

"_Whatever you want" I smile softly, ignoring my discomfort over this new rule._

_I tried my best to stay awake after all the confessions made in this room. Mono was getting the best of me but Rachel was getting under my skin more quickly making me shiver with the way her eyes kept looking in my way, which was again, just a few centimeters away from me. I didn't want to fall asleep just yet. All I wanted was to return her gaze as long as my strength let me. I exhale deeply as her fingertips played over the skin of my face, closing my eyes with her touch._

"_Happy Valentine's day Quinn" her voice came in a soft whisper making me feel warm inside and, as a first way to proof her I would follow her one rule, I kissed her knuckles with so much care it was like I was just kissing smoke, afraid that applying more force than necessary, it would go away from my touch._

"_Happy Valentine's day Rach" I repeated, watching her reaction that consisted in a dreamily smile. That was enough for me to surrender, finding myself in a deep darkness…._

* * *

"Hey!"I heard Sam call me with care. I smile at him, getting closer.

"Hi" I greet him earning a soft kiss on my cheek. My heart thumped in my chest nervous and guilty by this gesture of my still sort-of-boyfriend. Now I was forcing myself to not freak out with our closeness as he just kept that goofy smile on his lips.

"So I wanted to confirm our date on Friday on "Color Me Mine" "he informed gleefully as I realized I wasn't the only one nervous.

I look at him surprised "Wait…you were serious about that?" I ask trying to be cool about this as I have been doing lately.

"Its paint coasters time!" he chuckled and my heart sank with remorse, the words unable to leave my sudden dry mouth "So…do you get the Friday?"

I gulp, millions of thoughts running through my head with how bad I was feeling with all of this "Yeah…I think so. I-I don't think I have anything else to do" I stutter, keeping a nice smile, looking away unsure of what to do when he kisses me again in the cheek, as he is clearly trying to respect my request of "we are on a break".

Taking this as a cue, I leave his side with a frozen expression, ignoring all the people passing me by as well as I ignore the gaze he is sending me as I go; the love he radiates hitting me like a tons of bricks. Since that talk with Rachel in my room a couple of weeks ago, things didn't go as easily as I assumed they would for me regarding said brunette and the boy that just never seemed to get annoyed with me in anyway. Rachel told me that she would give me time and space for me to understand what I was feeling, which I later found out meant she would let me think of a way to break up with Sam, or in other words, to have a well deserved closure with the boy. At the beginning, knowing full well what I felt for her was more than just a crush or some crazy impulse of lust; I thought my decision wasn't going to take long for me to do. It was, after all, the right thing to do for the three of us. Rachel was, now I could believe her, completely over Finn. And apparently our little agreement didn't say anything about secret glances every time we were in the same room, nor the innocent flirting we found ourselves in every conversation we held…as well as some physical contact. Rachel, thankfully, didn't even look at Finn anymore. Instead, all her sweet attention was focused on me and hell all my attention was now on her. So yeah, my first thought was that breaking up with Sam would be easily.

I was so wrong.

He, just like Rachel said, got really suspicions and mad over the whole "Tell me if you kissed Finn" thing. When he said that to me I knew that was my perfect opportunity to speak up my mind and in all my old fashion Fabray way, it was even the best change to ease some of the guilt I felt towards the matter itself. I could have easily said something along the lines of "how could you think that low of me Sam? Can't believe you don't trust me! I think is better if we end things up since you think I'm now cheating you with not other than Finn Hudson". It could have been, in anyone's eyes, the perfect excuse. I wouldn't…hurt him that much. I mean maybe his dignity wouldn't have suffered if I had instead opted with option B which was me confessing I had feelings for Rachel.

But my mind had other plans and just before I knew it a perfectly dumb story was coming from my personal and sick imagination that had an almost choked Finn…with a gumball for dear God's sakes, as I was trying to be a nice teammate, fishing said bubblegum with my…mouth.

Okay, maybe I knew what I came up with that story. Still at first I had no clue by I was making things more complicated.

As I finished my story, my mind barely registering what just came from my lips in such a patriotic tone(like I actually did what story Quinn did) and waiting from Sam's reaction, a cruel slap hit me in the face with what my eyes were witnessing from him.

"_I totally almost choked on a gumball once"_

It took those eight simple words to pull me down to reality. I took that simple innocent and full of care smile he sent me as he did his best to ease some of the tension he thought he created out of nothing. To put me once again in a pedestal, glorifying me with a bright in his eyes; to forget for an instant about what was going on between me and Rachel as I look, once again, to that guy who was crazy about me, not matter how much I knew he knew I was lying to him. He just cared about me too much to believe me fully, and maybe he didn't realize it now but deep down he saw behind my lies.

My whole plan crumbled down with that as I did my best not to hide from the shame I was feeling. My very selfish plans that consisted on making Sam hate me in order to make the whole breakup thing easier. He would hate me for lying to him, but at the same time he would never be sure about it either. He would hate Finn and me, and in the end Rachel would be out of this, never knowing anything about the real explanation of how I got mono and how I was manipulating so many people at the same time.

But no, instead he rubbed in my face how true love was about forgiveness, trust…feeling secure enough about you and never thinking the worst of the other when history tells you so.

I didn't want Sam, just to be clear about it. I wanted so badly to end things with him but after that stupid lie of mine and the way he reacted about it was getting harder for me to do it.

And so, I told Rachel, fearful that if I kept things from her she would likely turn around and leave me. I didn't want that at all. I lo...like her a lot for doing such a stupid thing. It was just my stupid self that didn't let me think straight.

At first she seemed confused on to why I made up that story and of course she gave me a lecture about the matter of complicating things more than necessary quoting those old short stories with a moral in the end, which I thought was one of the cutest things she's done till far. But, thankfully, she encourages me to explain it to her with understanding eyes and welcoming eyes. You see, the problem was with his now very clingy ex-boyfriend. He was the one who complicated everything since he decided to set up that kissing booth. I didn't want to hurt Rachel more with the mention of his ex. She was over him yes, but I just could picture her perfectly if she knew the real reason I got mono in the first place. Everyone said I kiss Finn…well Santana implied that I kiss Finn and so everyone thought so too.

I did kiss him and I can't help but to shudder with that thought in my mind every time he tries now to invite me to dinner, his insistent messages and his, now I knew, glances that were never meant to be for Rachel(most of them), for how long I'm not sure of, but were actually targeted on me. He kissed me, to be more correct, since I remember clearly pulling myself about from him when he did that stupid move at the auditorium.

I was so sick and tired of this game I was playing with Rachel and I felt so hurt when I saw her trying to kiss Finn at the booth that, just when I thought I was going to do the proper thing to do for Rachel's happiness; I got mono from an unrequited kiss from the boy I thought Rachel was still madly in love with and, now you can see, this tangled web of lies.

Once I left Finn's lips, after all the fireworks I felt and to add more pain in my heart, after I saw her instead of the guy in front of me…I just had to confront him as soon as possible. So before I knew it, I was sneaking around so I could meet Finn at the auditorium. His intentions were clear to me for that moment when he approached me with a smirk as I saw everything in a different when he wrapped his arm around my waist, our foreheads touching each other in a very intimate position I quickly felt uncomfortable to be in.

All this time I was so worried he was trying to gain Rachel back when he actually was after me. He was soon trying to persuade me to cheat Sam with him and I seriously couldn't believe what he was saying. Didn't he, after all, break up with Rachel because she cheated him with Puck?

"Do you still have feelings for Rachel?" I asked him, getting mad with the whole situation. He looks down on me, that cocky grin never leaving his face.

"I have feelings for you" I try to keep a fair distance between us as we walk around that odd lamp I just couldn't understand why it was placed in the middle of the stage with no particular purpose. Right now it only seemed to be a very well needed obstacle between me and Finn.

I smile, unable to believe this. There she was Rachel…no. He had this amazing girl and he didn't care at all. This girl who was willing to forgive him, to stand his hypocrite and proud persona and well…just this dream girl whom he didn't deserved at all and instead he only cared about a way to persuade me to cheat on my boyfriend, thinking for a reason I didn't knew about, I liked him too "Do you realize this is making me a cheater right?... I can't believe you Finn. Are you willing to turn your back to someone who loves you blindly and stands all your…"I try to stay calm. He seems confused with what I'm saying, but that's not surprise for me "for someone who lied to you like I did? For someone who is known to be a manipulative person who used you selfishly? You do really don't care about her feelings at all?"And for some odd reason, I want him to say no but at the same time I want him to say yes. If he didn't care about Rachel anymore, the all this trip of encouraging Finn to pursuit her once again was not at all necessary and instead it would be me after Rachel again, trying to make her see that this guy wasn't worth her love. Still, if he said yes that would mean I could at least help Rach to be happy…at least be the reason to get them together once again. Either way, I wasn't sure if Rachel would want me….At least I was trying to do something that would make her happy. I was just trying to be part of her blissfulness before pretending nothing ever happened.

As I kept ranting about how stupid Finn was being for choosing me over Rachel, I felt his lips push into mine, my body as well. Seconds later, I was pushing him aside, running away from the place as fast as I could, and knowing full well that was going to get me later on.

And so…I got mono.

I told Rachel part of the truth saying I panicked with Sam's confrontation over why I got sick. You can guess which part I kept in the dark was. I was afraid of so many things. That she would get mad at me for lying to her and to Sam. That she would be disappointed. Or maybe that she would think I was using her in order to get closer to Finn. The rumors about something going on between the ex-cheerleader and the star quarterback were already spreading at the school. But mostly, I was afraid that I would hurt her. Telling that you ex-boyfriend whom you loved was now after the girl you liked, who also happened to be her ex-boyfriend too …I just thought it was pointless. She didn't have to know that. There was something strong between us, end of story. Finn shouldn't be a problem anymore…Except for the fact that he's still in the picture.

Now I'm not so sure of what do about it without pushing her away from me.

So we made a deal. I was going to ask Sam to give me some time to think about several things (no questions asked) and when I felt the time was right, I would end things with him and meanwhile Rachel would pretend she didn't care about my interactions with him. It was her idea as she said it was the perfect and more subtle way to do it after that story and so I agreed. I was surprised she didn't get mad at me though, but I guess she already saw this one coming from me. After all I was the one reminding her of how messed up I was sometimes regarding getting close to someone, and if you add the fact that I was getting closer to not other than Rachel Berry…I just think she knew it from the beginning and maybe that's why she didn't say anything when I assured her that by the end of the week, I would be all hers.

* * *

The moment I spotted Quinn entering through that door alone, my famous mega watt smile formed in my face as not some few seconds later I was in front of her, controlling myself as much as I could as not to touch her in some intimate way like we agreed.

"Hi Quinn" I greeted her sweetly, ignoring completely the lack of blush in her face like I constantly manage to put in her face since the day we confessed our feelings to one and other. She scanned the room behind me which was still empty as somewhat nervous.

I felt her arms wrap around my body in a hug that took me by surprise. Quinn was very affectionate with me one way or another; but still something felt off in her today.

"Hi" she breathed out as she pulls away from me, keeping a safe distance between our bodies. I tilt my head unsure of this foreign mood swing of hers.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, brushing lightly my fingertips in her arm. She bites her lip softly as I wait for her answer. I then furrow my brows, one name coming to my mind.

I get closer just with the purpose if keeping this as private as possible even though no one was here to listen to my whisper.

"Is this about Sam?" And for some odd reason, a tingling feeling that could be happiness settles in my chest, wondering if Quinn finally did what she proclaimed it was going to be done considering the way she felt towards me and how she didn't want to keep the title of "cheater". I knew Quinn's background suggested that maybe letting her have her way with Sam and the break up situation wasn't the wisest decision. Or maybe Quinn's little story of the gumball was proof enough that she wasn't ready for any of this. But still, I trusted her. It was…foolish I know because after all we were still sneaking around everyone's back. Well…at least the people that didn't knew anything.

She finally nodded, opening her mouth in an attempt to explain herself "Rachel yo—" but we were soon interrupted by the arriving of our fellows glee teammates; by one particular person actually.

"Please, get a room" say an annoyed Santana passing us by, not really paying that much attention to our closeness, but mainly just being a..

"Bitch" hissed under her breath Quinn, sending daggers to the Latinas back. I rolled my eyes at this.

But no, this was actually not the person I was talking about. I was used to Santana's comments and interruptions that…it was actually weird not to have one of those in any conversation I held with the blonde.

"Hi Rachel" I look up to my ex boyfriend innocent eyes. Or at least that's the expression he's been wearing for a while now every time he gets close to me and Quinn "Hi Quinn" he smiled kindly at her as Quinn shift her weight, getting uncomfortable by the presence of Finn. I still couldn't get why sometimes Quinn wanted to kill Finn and then she suddenly seemed that she wanted to disappear under his gaze. I didn't mind when she got a bit jealous and protective over me though but I surely didn't comprehend this reaction at all. Sure she felt culpable about making up that story and she apparently make Finn agree to it since the boy never deny it either but…it wasn't like she owe him something. He was the one that got her sick after all.

"Hello there Finn" I acknowledge him before turning my gaze to the girl in front of me, not really in the mood to start a conversation with the boy. I was over him but that didn't mean I was ready to start talking to him like nothing happened. Besides whatever Quinn was trying to tell me was far more important right now.

She glared at him as she noticed my confusion "Finn" again with the swing moods. It was almost as she wanted to push him aside with her eyes. Surprisingly enough, Finn got whatever message Quinn was trying to send him without, I guess, starting a fight over nothing. With a small nod, he left us. It was obvious that this conversation was going to be postponed. Too many people around us…

"What is she doing here?"I quirked an eyebrow following her gaze until my eyes meet not other that our tormentor Sue Sylvester taking a seat in a far corner like she somewhat was going to take a class with the rest of us.

_I don't like this at all…_

But you know what I find extreme disturbing besides the fact that Mr. Schue clearly has lost his sense of self preservation, logic and intuitions, letting that woman become "part" of glee club out of nowhere. It was pretty damn suspicious for me…for all of us really and to be honest…I don't like the way she is looking at me.

I gulp as I turn away, ignoring Ms. Sylvester threat to Santana about her breasts.

I was a forgiving person. It was just my nature. But still…I wasn't fond of her presence in one of my most sacred places. It just didn't feel right in anyway. Of course, Mr. Schuester being his normal self was just going to ignore our complaints.

_Just… splendid. And now I must try to ignore the fact that Sam is next to Quinn, giving her that look of hopefulness. Why are they even together right now? I thought that Sam got it when Quinn said she needed some time to think. He had been doing a wonderful job…wait.. Is this what Quinn was trying to tell me? _I wrinkle my forehead, trying to put the puzzle together, but failing miserably. _….wait what about anthem's? _I snap my head up focusing in Mr. Schue words, raising my hand just as immediately, earning (why I'm even surprised) nothing at all.

_And now why they are so extremely close to one another?_ I kept asking myself watching the two blondes a few chairs ahead of me, gripping my own with force as I felt the jealousy fill me. Strange, not even with Finn I got this jealous…and we were actually together. Well of course ignoring his escapades with Santana. Then I was beyond furious…

Sam raised his hand suddenly "Mr. Schue?"

"Hey, Sam. I didn't even notice your new hair cut" and to be honest..He wasn't the only one who noticed that just now. It reminded me of someone actually…

"Yeah, I've been working on a new image for my new one man band "Justin Bieber Experience" _Right, now I remember…he is joking right?_

"You got to be kidding me" Quinn looks at Sam horrified and shock at the same time and also as she wanted to disappear. Every one continued with their complaints and mockery towards Sam's statement as he explained himself. It was obvious Quinn wasn't at all pleased with what she was hearing. I smirk internally. I felt bad when Quinn got that uncomfortable, but I also knew that jealousy didn't suit me well. Besides, this meant that any scenario that crossed my mind just a few seconds ago was potentially wrong.

* * *

_**Ohh wooaah... Ohh wooaah...**_

_Oh God...this is not hapenning...this is really not happening. Sam is not about to sing that song..._I thought as my eyes tried to look anywhere except my "boyfriend's" eyes, who look at me intensly while playing his guitar. _Is this some sort of punishment? Im sure it is...Pregnant..mono...a guy about to serenade me with a Justint Beiber song while the girl I been cheating him with looks between mad, confused and relived._

_**You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**_

Finally I let my eyes connect with his, my heart beating up fast with the meaning of the words. I've never took the time to listen to the lyrics before... I did care about him and he needed to know that when..I tell him.

_**You want my love, you want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart**_

_Why now? Why is he singing this now? I'm very confused already...more confused than I was from the begining...I feel a much guiltier. I know what he is doing...its sweet but...please dont make this harder than it already is. God what's is wrong with me? You never wanted him..you like the idea of him..._

_**Are we an item? Girl quit playing!  
"We're just friends"? What are you saying?  
Said there's another and looked right in my eyes**_

He pull me by the arm with care, screaming for my attention, his eyes boring me deep into my soul smiling like he always does when we are this close. I smile at him nervously...maybe because I was actually moved with his gesture or maybe because he didnt really knew how accurate his words were.

_**My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like**_

_I hate to admit this. I really hate it...because after all I know what is going to happen but...this is one of the most romantic gestures Sam's ever done for me...ever. Doesnt matter I hate this song...or...that right now he's making a big fool of himself dancing like that...he looks kind of cute...no...stop..this is just going to make it more difficult. I like Rachel a lot more than I've ever liked someone, including this guy singing the first song excusivly dedicated to me. It's nor fair for him..and Rachel for that matter. Neither of them deserve my inability to take a desicion._

_**I thought you'd always be mine, oh oh**_

* * *

_Oh God he knows! He knows there's something going in on and now he is trying to get her back...and by the looks of it...is damn working! Why are you smiling like that Quinn? I understand, putting aside his choice of music, this is a really romantic gesture to make but...at the begining she didnt seem to enjoy this at all and now...she is giving him those eyes... Now im __remarkably jealous over this. I seriously want to punch Sam in the face and I have no right obviously. She is not my girlfriend…I don't know who the hell I am in this situation at all honestly: lover? ...friends with benefits? …What am I for her? She told me she wants to be with me…why is she now soo…flustered over this?_

_**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**_

_Wait...is there an accurate meaning in all of this...did they finally break up and he is now having a hard time to accept it or..._

* * *

_The ring….oh god I forgot about it…that I some sort of engaged with Sam..or at least he thinks we are…Why did I ever accepted that at all? Couldn't he just keep it cool back then? I'm such an idiot. I'm going to break his heart and the moment he finds out about Rachel…what I'm going to do?...why can't I ever be sure about something?_

_**And im in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down  
And I just can't believe  
My first love won't be around**_

_**Im gone...Now Im all gone**_

_I couldn't suppress the chuckle when I saw him playing with his hair. I couldn't help to feel something turn inside me when he said those last words. And why I suddenly feel this moved with what's he's doing? Why did he choose now to sing a song to me and make a mess in my head?_

The song was about to finish, and even his words meant otherwise, his warm gaze made me smile….

I didn't even noticed Sam taking a seat next to me again, nor did I notice the bell ringing and everyone getting up. Sam didn't say anything about my silence as he apparently seemed please with it.

"See you later" I look up at him, smiling softly as he quickly returned the gesture. I the sighed, getting up. He understood that I wanted to talk to him as he took a step towards me. Just when I was building up the courage to talk, something got my attention.

Rachel's brown eyes look at me with hurt, her gaze going from me and then settling on Sam with furrowed brows and an angry expression. She took a deep breath, holding something I couldn't put my finger on. She smiled humorous, sigh that I didn't like at all, as she then performed one of those diva storm outs without another glance towards me.

It took me some seconds to fully understand what just happened. My heart pound in a panicky motion, my legs unable to make a move I so desperately wanted to make.

_Go after her Fabray!_

"Quinn?" I heard Sam say confused, trying to catch my attention again. I look at him again, getting uneasy with what I just witnessed.

Shifting uncomfortably, my eyes unable to leave the door "We'll talker later okay" is not a question. I can't afford that right now. Finally my legs are working.

"S-suree…"said Sam dumbfounded, watching me go hurriedly.

Just when I reach the door, I stop in my tracks, knowing at least I owe him this much. No, wait…I wanted to say this.

"Thanks for the song Sam" I say sincerely. He seems distracted for a second, just like he was thinking about something more than necessary but just when the words reached him, a lopsided smile formed in his face. I didn't wait for a reply.

I feel like an idiot…no…I feel worse than that.

Who I was kidding? Of course this was bound to happen! How could I've even fool myself with this crazy fantasy? I should have known better the moment Quinn seemed hesitant with ending it with Sam.

My phone vibrated, announcing yet another new message. I sigh, reaching for the little device. I wasn't surprised when I saw her name blinking on the screen. I didn't even bother to look the content of the message this time. I needed to think about this…

Why I was this shocked? I was fully aware a situation like this could come between the progresses of sort-of relationship with Quinn. Both Kurt and Mercedes warned me about this even before I came to a decision with the girl. She was fragile when it came to her feelings...But I just couldn't keep using that excuse to forgive her actions.

Honestly…I feel like she just cheated on me! And why? We are obviously, painfully so, not together. Sam is still her boyfriend, although she has been doing a great job to spend more time with me than with him. Either way, they have a real relationship. For heaven's sakes! I would have done just the exact thing (although my taste in music is highly more exquisite) if, hypothetically, I was in a romantic relationship with Quinn. I would have sung more than one song to woo her all over again. I would have take her to a romantic dinner, or bought her flowers and chocolates (ignoring I was going against my vegan beliefs).. or maybe just do all of them. Maybe I would have just cook her dinner..with candles and music…I'm actually a great cook if I can say it myself…well that's beside the point! I know I'm a romantic person. I understand Sam's actions and if his little performance wasn't jeopardizing these beautiful feeling right now, I would have even enjoyed it like everyone else (except for the boys and especially Finn)

Right now I feel threaten and the worst and most exasperating part is that I really can't do anything about it. Not with Quinn's insecurities, guiltiness and…everything else in the way. I feel the hurt nestling in my heart by the reality of the circumstances. Quinn could've sworn to me she didn't like Sam any longer but it was evident that wasn't the case. I believed her when she said that to me. Who am I kidding? I could've believed she was in love with me that time in her room. I just…felt so secure lying next to her, our hands interlocked as our eyes seemed never get tired of admiring the one's in front of them. I surely never get tired of Quinn's striking hazel eyes.

_Okay stop… you are supposed to be infuriated at her._

And now what I was going to do? Wait another week? Or maybe wait a month until she came to a resolution? I like her so much its terrifying…I've never felt this way before. Not even with Finn…I don't give too much reflection about that. I can barely believe that was even possible. And the fact that I feel this way to none other than Quinn Fabray didn't help me to calm down at all. I wish I could help her in some way but I've told her how I feel and so has she. What else can I do? I surely won't force her and I'll be losing my mind if I ever asked Puck's help to make someone jealous. It never ends up well.

I was hoping her words were true, but deep down I knew she was just trying to get a hold in me. She was trying to reassure her feelings towards me with promises she wasn't sure she could do as easily as she proclaimed. She likes me, I know she does. She wouldn't have put so much effort in getting my attention. In making me start "the talk"…right?

_Of course she likes you! She is Quinn Fabray! Why would she endanger her name even more by pretending to have feelings for you? It doesn't make sense at all! She is not in the cheerios anymore and I'm sure that someone finding out what's been going in is not going to help her in anyway._

Little voice in my head is right….I should really stop talking with myself thought…how long have I've been in my locker actually? But I mean, why would she keep sending me texts and the ten missing calls are proof enough that she's fond of me.

_So why the hell she look so in love with Sam when he sang to her? Or better yet: why it seemed she wanted to have a heart-to-heart conversation when glee came to an end yesterday? Why didn't she chase after me the moment I left the place, trying to keep my calm?_

No. I can't wait another week for her. I want to, I really do. All this new discoveries are difficult for her. I don't know if she is gay or bisexual or…please let not be that; just curious. But she has expressed more than once that she enjoys all our encounters in interactions (although we haven't kiss since Valentine's Day just as we agreed) So I'm sure this is making everything even more complicated. But how I'm supposed to wait for her when everyday that goes by without her taking a decision I feel I'm losing her?

"Rachel!"Her voice cheered happily, waking me from my trance "Finally! Where have you been?" she asks, pouting her lip as she looks down at me "Why didn't you answer my phone calls? Or texts for that matter?"

Ignoring the part of my body that just wanted take her in a claiming kiss, I straight myself, lifting my chin "Sorry Quinn. I was busy" _Great, keep your calm…and why did you just apologized for? Crying like a baby yesterday over her? _"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be late for class" and with that, I turn around really to have some alone time again with my mind.

"Hey..Can I walk you?" she asks shyly and astonishingly, I don't find her chivalrousness cute at all. At least I know I can be mad at her.

I shake my head, while walking, not caring I had no destination at all, clutching my books against my chest "Don't worry Quinn, I'll be just fine" I state without emotion in my voice.

Suddenly Quinn is in front of me, her eyes scrutinizing my face with a flash of sadness in them.

"What's going on? Why are you avoiding me?" she asks, her voice cracking a little. I don't like how she is looking at me…_like I was the one giving spellbound eyes at my…whatever._

"I'm not avoiding you" she gives me a knowing look "Now if you don't mind…"

I feel her hand take mine, drawling my body closer to hers in an attempt to keep this in private.

"Is this about Sam?"She whispers, her hand still on mine.

"Sam? What about him? I don't know what you are talking about" I make no attempt to go away from her grasp. Unfortunately, I love it too much.

"Because you stormed out when you saw us and after that you been doing one hell of a job avoiding me"

I look at the floor "I'm not avo-"

"Yes you are!"She hissed, startling me. Realizing her actions, she takes a deep breath before speaking again "Please Rach…tell me..what did I do?"I scoff. Was she really asking me that? "Fine. So this is about Sam"

"This is about us! Sam shouldn't be in the way anymore" I growl, keeping my voice down as best as I can manage. Thankfully no one pays attention to our weird conversations in the hallways anymore. After all me and Quinn have being engaging in civilized conversations for a while now. Not that this one is entirely civilized but…all the same.

"So it is about Sam" she states again, her hand finally leaving mine. I miss the contact, but I don't do anything about it as I am far more exasperated with this conversation that seems going nowhere good.

"It is about him, happy?" I snap, realizing this is not fair at all. Why I'm dying to just touch her and forget about everything? Some reassure my body is craving for…

"Whatever you think you saw, it's not what it looks like" she informs me with pure honesty. Or at least that's how her voice sounds to me. Right now I don't know what to think anymore.

I sigh. _It was good till it lasted. So much for being independent…I need to change that. I like her but..I don't want another relationship where I'm as clingy as a chimpanzee, unable to stand my ground._

"Elaborate please, because yesterday you seemed pleased by his actions. Actually, it seemed exactly how it looked like!"I shake my head, getting annoyed "You know what? Forget it. It's none of my business. You are not mine, I'm not yours. He is just being a good boyfriend and-now why are you smirking?" I ask her mad. She bats her eyelashes, playing that innocent girl façade she plays when…

"Are you…jealous?" her voice is sweet and cool. I roll my eyes, not really caring why she is looking me that way. This was serious and I sure wasn't going to lose the little control I had over a sexy Quinn facing me.

"Of course I'm jealous Quinn!" she tilts her head, pleased with what she is hearing.

"Why?" I wrinkle my forehead.

"What you mean why? What would you think If.." I gulp under her intense gaze. Now seriously…what's up with her? I clear my throat, taking my eyes of her inviting lips "If Finn sang to me a romantic song asking me to fall in his arms again and I actually enjoy the performance? Then I found myself in a compromising position with him after said performance and..oh yeah I've been flirting endlessly with you days prior the event. I've admitted my feelings to you and I actually swear I was over him?"

" I would feel like crap" she admits easily, but then again, that seductive smile is not going anywhere "But this isn't about this…."I frown "You now you have me. I know you do" she smirks.

"First of all: Language. And secondly: what are you talking about? I'm sure that if the roles were reversed you would be beyond mad. Not to say how hurt you would be. And as a matter of fact, yes I've been avoiding you Quinn. And I'll keep doing it until you explain yourself" I clutch the books more tightly into my ribcage, unable to look at her.

"You're right. I would be furious about it…and you don't know how much I would love to prove you different..right here..right..now" she whispers in my ear. Ignoring the fact that I'm officially turned on by her words, I roll my eyes at her.

"You could. The problem is the fact that you are unable to do something about it. Actually, that's the only reason we are even having this conversation so I'm sorry if I'm not convinced with that poorly articulated justification" I inform her with a stern look.

_Wait a minute…is…did she just shrugged at me?_

"What can I say? Sam's an artist" and that just really hit home. And seriously, sexy Quinn is absolutely forgotten.

"An artist? Did you seriously just compared my impeachable talent over a boy who sang you…I feel awfully insulted right now" I say dramatically…but not really. I actually feel unfairly offended with that comment "And what kind of elucidation is that Quinn?"I growl under my breath, feeling my cheeks get warm and I definitely not blushing right now.

She rolls her eyes "Oh Rachel, we both know what's this is about" I wait confused for her next words. "You are jealous…"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we discussed that like…four minutes ago" I say sarcastically.

"Because you wish you could've come up with something like that before he did..you know.. "she smiles again sweetly at me.

I gasp mortified "Me? Jealous? Because of the "Justin Bieber experience"?...are you mocking me Quinn?"

"Look, I thought it was gonna be stupid too. But he was so…shameless" I arch my eyebrows at this "He just got up there and owned it…it was sexy" I feel the urge to take a step back feeling more wounded than before. Here she was, the girl I was just starting to fall for…saying his stupid boyfriend was sexy? "I think you are jealous that you didn't got the chance to make me feel butterflies first…remind me I should choose you and not him.."I gulp as I feel her gracious hand trailing down my arm, sending goosebumps trough my body. Even after all this..crap..is she is still fooling around with me? "…that all I need is a little push?" and just make her point clear, her finger lightly pokes my chest.

I close my eyes, trying to shake the fog in my head. Trying my best not to break in front of her… …wait a minute…what did she just implied she wants me too…

"Wha-aa-t?"I clear my throat as I start to understand her. She really is enjoying making me feel this weak isn't she?

"Sorry Rach.." and it's almost like she is apologizing for hurting my ego..and teasing my heart this way. It doesn't take much time to return to her _I don't know what her angle is _role "But like I'd said. Sam's an artist….and at the end of the day…"My pulse speeds up dangerously, I feel awfully aroused as her lips touch my earlobe, her hot breath caressing me in a delicious way "..it really turns me on" she purrs.

Before I know it, she is walking down the hallway leaving in her way something I can barely put a name to it….All I know is I'm smirking, the perfecto song and the perfect performance playing in my mind.

_Quinn is oh so very wrong if she actually thinks she is the only teaser in here.._I think to myself, turning the other way in the search of the ones that are going to help me fulfill my mistress wishes…wow…that sounds a little bit…anyway.

"Yes Noah. I need your badass image so I can woo Quinn" I say again to the overexcited boy, rolling my eyes, hands on my hips, ignoring for the fifth time his dirty gaze. Not even Brittany took this long to get it and she sure didn't image …whatever Noah is fantasizing about me and my lady.

Some _No Noah you are not allowed to get any closer to me and Quinn when we are engaging in private activities as for course, you are not going to take part of them just because you are going to help me with the song _later, he agreed, smirking at me.

"And Quinn actually smacked me in the face for suggesting she should fight for you Berry" I'm surprised by this confession I knew nothing about "How is puckzilla going to help you my hot jew princess to get into my baby mommas pants?" I sigh. _A simple; tell me what to do would have been enough _"Oh please, don't you think I know when you guy are eye-fucking each other?"

"What? That's not true!" he shrugs.

"Whatever. Can't fool me" I groan. At least he is the only one who notices this…I hope.. "Tell me Berry: what are we going to sing?"

I then find myself smiling mischievously….

_Rachel Berry is, once again, becoming musically promiscuous._

* * *

**Soo what do you think? Am I forgiven?I really hope i am...:).**

** Bit curious about what Rachel is going to sing?...**

** Have a wonderful day my readers!**


End file.
